Phineas and Ferb: Camp Kidney Vacation
by FanFicIzAwesome
Summary: In this sequel to "Camp Phineas and Ferb", Phineas and Ferb visit Camp Kidney when their family goes on vacation to Prickly Pines. Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb work on another project together. Meanwhile, Edward, with the help of Chip and Skip, tries to bust the boys, and Lumpus works with Doofenshmirtz on an evil scheme, who is also on vacation at Prickly Pines with his daughter.
1. Chapter 1: A Vacation at Prickly Pines

**Phineas and Ferb: Camp Kidney Vacation**

Chapter 1

 **Note: Once again, I am not responsible for the making of this story cover. This story cover was made by The Eds Rock, who also made the story cover for my first Camp Lazlo/Phineas and Ferb crossover story. I just want to give a big shout-out and thank you to The Eds Rock for making this story cover.**

 **Side Note: If you have not read my first Camp Lazlo/Phineas and Ferb crossover story, "Camp Phineas and Ferb", yet, please read that one first as this story is the sequel to that story. Thanks, and enjoy the story!**

One night at Prickly Pines, a car was puling up to a hotel. Whoever was driving the car pulled up to a parking space at the hotel.

Once the car was parked in the parking space, a family got out of the car. This family just so happened to be Phineas, Ferb, and their family. They were on another one of their family vacations, and were taking a vacationing at Prickly Pines.

Perry was not with the Flynn-Fletchers on this vacation, however; he was back in Danville, being cared for by a pet sitter.

"Well, here we are, Prickly Pines" Lawrence, the father of the family, said.

The Flynn-Fletcher family explored their surroundings.

Phineas noticed that the population of Prickly Pines was much different from Danville, as the population of Prickly Pines consisted of animals as opposed to humans.

"Wow, Prickly Pines sure is different from Danville," Phineas commented.

"Yeah," Candace agreed, "Why is this place populated by animals?"

"Because we are in an environment that is completely different from ours," Linda explained.

"We thought it would be nice to get outside of our comfort zone, and immerse ourselves into a new culture," Lawrence added as he was getting some luggage out of the car.

"Oh, yes," Candace said sarcastically, "We will definitely be able to immerse ourselves, and not stick out like sore thumbs."

"Well, I for one, am more than willing to try and come out of my shell," Phineas said.

"That's the spirit, Phineas!" Lawrence exclaimed as he finished getting all of the luggage out of the car.

The Flynn-Fletchers grabbed their respective luggage, and went into the hotel so they could get checked in.

"Besides, we're technically animals, anyway," Ferb mentioned.

While the Flynn-Fletchers were checking into the hotel, another car pulled up to the hotel. The driver of this car parked right next to the Flynn-Fletcher's car.

Once the car was parked, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his daughter, Vanessa, got out of the car. Coincidentally, they were also going to Prickly Pines on a vacation.

"Well, here we are, Vanessa," Doofenshmirtz said.

Vanessa sighed. "Dad, tell me again why we are taking a vacation here," she said.

"Because Charlene thought that we needed to spend some more father-daughter time together," Doofenshmirtz explained as he was getting some luggage out of the car.

"But of all places, why did you choose _this_ one?"

"Because it looked like a unique place after I saw it on a cartoon about these talking animals who go to a summer camp,"

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she and her father made their way into the hotel with their luggage in tow.

* * *

Inside the hotel, Doofesnhmirtz and Vanessa got in line right behind the Flynn-Fletchers, who were getting checked into their hotel with help from the front desk clerk.

While waiting in line, Vanessa noticed something familiar about Linda.

"Hey, dad, didn't you used to date her?" Vanessa whispered, pointing to Linda.

Doofenshmirtz looked at Linda, and was surprised to see her.

"Yes, yes, I did," Doofenshmirtz whispered, "But that's another backstory."

The Flynn-Fletchers had just been handed their hotel room key.

"Enjoy your stay," the front desk clerk said.

"Thanks," Lawrence said.

The Flynn-Fletchers left to go to their hotel room with a bellhop in tow, who was taking their luggage to their hotel room on a luggage cart. Since Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa were next in line, they moved up to the front to get checked in.

The Flynn-Fletchers walked up to an elevator that would take them up to their hotel room. Linda pressed a button that would let the elevator stop at the floor they were currently on.

While waiting for the elevator to come, Linda was looking at a brochure of some things that the family could do at Prickly Pines while on their vacation.

Linda noticed something in the brochure that she thought Phineas and Ferb would be interested in.

"Hey, boys, look," Linda said, giving Phineas and Ferb the brochure, "There's a summer camp not too far from here called Camp Kidney."

Phineas and Ferb looked at the brochure.

"I bet if we lived here, you boys would have a blast going to that camp," Linda said.

"Oh, they would have a blast all right," Candace said sarcastically, "Camp Kidney sounds really fun; at least, that's what I've heard."

Suddenly, the elevator approached the hotel lobby floor, and opened itself up. The Flynn-Fletcher family and the bellhop stepped inside the elevator.

As the elevator was closing, Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa were approaching the elevator. Linda noticed this, and pressed a button that caused the elevator to open itself back up, allowing Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa to get on.

"Thank you," Doofenshmirtz said.

"You're welcome," Linda replied.

Linda pressed another button that caused the elevator door to close, as there was no more room to fit anybody else.

As the elevator was going up to the Flynn-Fletcher's room floor, Linda and Doofenshmirtz looked at each other. They both felt awkward standing next to each other, and exchanged nervous smiles.

"Hey," Doofenshmirtz greeted nervously.

"Hi," Linda greeted back nervously.

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two.

"So, how's life?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Oh, it's fine," Linda replied, "You too?"

Doofenshmirtz looked at Vanessa, then looked back at Linda.

"Yes, yes it is," Doofenshmirtz replied.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped on the floor that the Flynn-Fletcher's room was located in. When the elevator opened up, the Flynn-Fletcher family got off with the bellhop in tow. Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa also got off, as their room was located on the same floor, just as well. The two families, however, went off in opposite directions.

Linda and Doofenshmirtz nervously waved goodbye to each other as they left.

"Who was that, Linda?" Lawrence asked.

"Oh, no one," Linda replied.

The Flynn-Fletchers found their hotel room. When they did, Linda swiped the room key card on the door, granting them access into the room.

"Well, here we are," the bellhop said as he unloaded the luggage from the cart, "Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks," Linda said as she gave the bellhop a tip.

The bellhop tipped his hat as a way of saying "you're welcome" before leaving with the now empty cart in tow.

The Flynn-Fletcher's hotel room consisted of two double beds and a bunk bed. The double beds were for Linda, Lawrence, and Candace, while the bunk bed was for Phineas and Ferb. Their hotel room also had other accommodations, such as a bathroom, coffee maker, television set, etc.

Phineas and Ferb were still looking at the brochure. They seemed to be really intrigued by Camp Kidney based on all of the information they read in the brochure.

"Camp Kidney does sound like a nice place," Phineas commented, "Reminds me of the time those two campers came to Danville. They were from Camp Kidney."

Suddenly, Phineas thought of something.

"Hey, Ferb," Phineas addressed, "Do you remember Lazlo and Raj?"

Ferb just stared at Phineas.

"You know, the talking monkey and elephant? They were kicked off a plane with their scoutmaster, and they ran a summer camp called 'Camp Lots-of-Fun' with us?"

Ferb remembered who Phineas was talking about, and shook his head 'yes' in response.

"Let's ask Mom if we can visit Camp Kidney tomorrow," Phineas suggested.

Phineas and Ferb approached Linda, who was unpacking her suitcase.

"Mom, can Ferb and I visit Camp Kidney tomorrow?" Phineas asked.

"Why?" Linda asked, "We can't just simply enroll you boys there. We're only here for a couple of days."

"We know that, but Ferb and I met these two guys who are from Camp Kidney,"

Linda remembered about who Phineas and Ferb were talking about.

"Oh, you're talking about the talking monkey and elephant,"

"Yeah," Phineas replied, "We had a wonderful time hanging out with them, and would like to visit them at Camp Kidney tomorrow. Can we go?"

Linda thought about it for a moment.

"Well, since we need to find you boys something to do tomorrow while we sight see, I don't see why not," Linda replied.

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other. They were smiling because they thought they would be able to go to Camp Kidney tomorrow.

"Are you sure about this, Linda?" Lawrence asked, "We just got here, and we do not even know anyone, yet."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Linda replied, "After all, it is a summer camp, so I'm sure there will be some adult supervision over there so that the boys are being looked after."

"And at least if they're looked after, we won't have to worry about them," Candace pointed out.

"Speak for yourself," Ferb said to herself.

"So, is that a yes?" Phineas asked, wanting a confirmation from Linda.

"Yes, we will take you boys to Camp Kidney tomorrow," Linda said.

"Alright," Phineas said as he and Ferb high fived each other, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do tomorrow. We're gonna go to Camp Kidney!"

Phineas and Ferb began to unpack their suitcases, excited about being able to visit Camp Kidney tomorrow.

"Boy, Lazlo and Raj going to be so happy to see us," Phineas said, "I wonder what they are up to now."


	2. Chapter 2: An Accidental Visit to an HQ

**Phineas and Ferb: Camp Kidney Vacation**

Chapter 2

At Camp Kidney, in the Jelly Bean cabin, Lazlo and Raj were playing a game of "Secret Agent".

They were playing the game using their imaginations.

Clam, however, was not with Lazlo and Raj for some reason.

Lazlo and Raj were tied up with rope, pretending to be secret agents. They were tied up because it was part of the game.

Lazlo and Raj were trying to break free from the rope, but to no avail. They were not tied up real tightly with the rope; they were just using their imaginations to pretend they were tied up real tightly.

"You'll never get away with this, Dr. Clam!" Lazlo exclaimed.

"Not even your lava can take us out!" Raj added.

Lazlo and Raj were pretending that they were in a deathtrap that involved lava.

Lazlo and Raj looked up, as if they were expecting Clam to say something. However, Clam was not with Lazlo and Raj at that time.

Lazlo and Raj sighed. "This isn't working," Lazlo said as he and Raj untangled themselves out of the rope they were tied up with.

"Yeah," Raj agreed, "You're still failing to earn your knot tying badge."

"No, not that," Lazlo said, "This isn't working because we do not have Clam around to play as the villain. Come to think of it, we've hardly had any chance to play with Clam for the past few days."

"And we hardly even get to SEE Clam, too," Raj added.

"What could he be up to?" Lazlo wondered.

Lazlo and Raj were curious as to why Clam was always not around to hang out with them.

"Maybe he's playing with some of the other campers?" Raj guessed.

"No, Clam never really plays with anybody except for us," Lazlo said.

"Maybe, he got a job?"

"That's silly. Clam's too young to have a job,"

Lazlo and Raj could not figure out any other reasons for Clam to not hang out with them.

"Well, I wish we could figure out WHAT he is up to," Raj said.

"Me, too, Raj," Lazlo said, "Me, too."

When Lazlo said the second 'me, too", he had his hand pressed against a bookshelf in the cabin.

Suddenly, Lazlo's hand slipped from the bookshelf, causing Lazlo to lose his balance. Lazlo fell to the floor, which also caused a book on the bookshelf to fall on its spine.

"Are you alright, Lazlo?" Raj asked as he approached him.

"Yes, I'm fine," Lazlo said as he stood back up.

Suddenly, the bookshelf somehow opened up like a door, revealing a secret passageway in the form of a dark pit and a pole. This was triggered from Lazlo slipping, and a book falling on its spine.

Lazlo and Raj were amazed by this.

"Whoa," Lazlo and Raj said.

"What is it?" Raj wondered.

"I'm not sure," Lazlo replied, "But it looks like some sort of secret passageway."

"Have you ever noticed this before?"

"No, no I haven't,"

Lazlo and Raj looked down at the pit. They could not see anything from just looking down at it.

Lazlo and Raj looked at each other.

"Let's go check out and see what's down there," Lazlo suggested.

"Gee, I don't know, Lazlo," Raj said, "We don't even know what's down there. What if there's something dangerous?"

"Come on, Raj," Lazlo said, trying to persuade him, "Don't you want to see what's down there?"

"Well, sort of, but…" Raj began.

"Then let's go!" Lazlo exclaimed.

Lazlo went up to the pole.

"Wait, Lazlo, before we do this, I think we should…" Raj began.

Before Raj could finish, Lazlo jumped into the pit, and grabbed onto the pole, sliding down it like a fireman.

Raj looked on in fear as he saw Lazlo go down the pole.

"LAZLO!" Raj shrieked.

As Raj was looking down, he lost his balance, and fell down into the pit, just as well.

While falling, Raj bumped into Lazlo, which caused both of them to start falling.

* * *

After a moment of falling, Lazlo and Raj landed in Clam and Perry's HQ. This is where the secret passageway took them.

Lazlo and Raj got up, and dusted themselves off. Then, they noticed that they were in the HQ.

Lazlo and Raj were fascinated by the design of the HQ.

Fortunately, Lazlo and Raj were the only ones in the HQ. Clam and Perry were somewhere else at that time.

"Wow," Lazlo and Raj said as they looked around the HQ, intrigued by all of the technology.

"Where are we, Lazlo?" Raj asked.

"I'm not sure, Raj," Lazlo replied, "But it seems as if the secret passageway led us to some sort of secret agent headquarters."

"I wonder if Scoutmaster Lumpus or Mr. Slinkman are aware of this," Raj wondered.

Suddenly, Lazlo and Raj both thought of something. They looked at each other.

"Hey, Raj, I bet this is what Clam has been up to," Lazlo assumed.

"That would explain his constant absences," Raj said.

"Do you know what this means?"

"Clam is leading a double life as a camper AND as a secret agent?"

"No. Clam is trying to make our game of 'Secret Agent' come to life!" Lazlo exclaimed, "And I got to say, he's been doing a bang up job at creating our own headquarters."

Lazlo and Raj walked around the HQ, exploring what it had to offer.

"Um, Lazlo, I'm not sure if Clam made this for us," Raj said, "I'm not even sure if HE even made this. This probably belongs to somebody else."

"Come on, Raj, Clam had to be the one who made this," Lazlo said, "After all, he IS a genius."

"Well, he is, but…"

Before Raj could finish, Lazlo got distracted when he and Raj stumbled upon some weapons that they found in the HQ.

"Whoa!" Lazlo exclaimed as he picked up a weapon, "Clam really went all out with this Secret Agent game. He even made us some weapons to use against each other."

"Um, Lazlo, we probably shouldn't be playing with that," Raj said, "We should probably…."

Before Raj could finish, Lazlo triggered the weapon. This weapon was loaded with bubbles.

"Cool!" Lazlo exclaimed, "This weapon has bubbles in it."

Raj was frightened when Lazlo fired the weapon, but then he saw the bubbles.

"Bubbles?" Raj repeated.

Raj felt better when he saw that there were bubbles inside the weapon.

Raj popped the bubbles as they were coming out of the weapon. He was laughing with delight while doing this. Lazlo was also popping the bubbles, and laughing, just as well.

"I guess bubbles aren't so bad," Raj said.

Lazlo and Raj popped some more bubbles before putting the weapon away.

"I wonder what else this place has to offer," Lazlo said.

Lazlo and Raj continued to explore the HQ.

"You know, Lazlo, even if Clam built this for us, I'm not sure if he would want us to…." Raj said.

Before Raj could finish, he and Lazlo stumbled upon the hovercar.

"Wow, a hovercar!" Lazlo exclaimed, "I bet Clam made this so we could have a mode of transportation to go on missions!"

Lazlo got into the driver's seat of the hovercar, and pretended that he was flying it, mimicking hovercar noises.

Raj was really getting anxious. He didn't like how Lazlo was messing around with all of the equipment in the HQ.

"Lazlo, get out of there!" Raj exclaimed, "Playing with the bubble gun was one thing, but playing around in a hovercar is something else."

"Come on, Raj, I'm just pretending," Lazlo said, "Why don't you hop in, too?"

Raj was hesitant on joining Lazlo in the hovercar. However, he eventually joined in since it looked like fun pretending to fly the hovercar.

"Umm….okay," Raj said, getting into the passenger seat of the hovercar.

Lazlo and Raj pretended flying the hovercar. They added more fun to their imagination by pretending to push the buttons that were on the hovercar.

While pretending to push the buttons, Lazlo and Raj accidentally started up the hovercar. This caused the hovercar to fly out of the HQ, and into the sky.

Lazlo and Raj were both scared and anxious when they realized that they were acutally controlling the hovercar. They didn't realize they were in Danville because they were too scared of being in the hovercraft.

"What did you do!?" Raj exclaimed.

"I don't know," Lazlo replied, "I guess I…"

"Lazlo, look out!" Raj exclaimed.

The hovercar was about to hit a tree in Phineas and Ferb's backyard. This was the same tree that Phineas and Ferb sit under when thinking of big ideas.

Lazlo and Raj screamed in fear. While dong this, Lazlo grabbed onto the steering wheel of the hovercar, and used it to swerve away from the tree. Lazlo and Raj narrowly avoided hitting the tree.

"Whew," Lazlo and Raj said, relieved that they survived.

"That was close," Lazlo said.

Unfortunately for Lazlo and Raj, the worst was not over, as they were about to run into a house.

Lazlo and Raj screamed in fear as Lazlo used the hovercar to swerve away from the house.

"How do you stop this crazy thing!?" Raj exclaimed.

"I don't know," Lazlo said.

Lazlo and Raj started pressing all the buttons on the hovercar to try and make it stop moving. This caused various things to happen to the hovercar, such as the windshield wipers going off.

"This isn't working!" Raj exclaimed.

"Maybe we should try landing it back at the HQ." Raj suggested.

"Good idea," Lazlo replied.

Lazlo took control of the hovercar, and tried to fly it back to the HQ.

When Lazlo and Raj got back to the HQ, they crashed the hovercar on the descent into the HQ. Airbags also came out when Lazlo and Raj crash landed.

Lazlo and Raj pushed the air bags back into their compartments, and got out of the hovercar. They looked at the now damaged hovercar.

Lazlo and Raj were shaken when they saw the hovercar. They didn't mean to damage the hovercar, as they were just pretending to fly around in it, until they accidentally started it up.

"Okay, I think we've had enough fun for one day," Lazlo said.

"My sentiments exactly, Lazlo," Raj said, "I think we should go back to.."

Before Raj could finish, Lazlo saw the supercomputer.

"Woah, a supercomputer!" Lazlo exclaimed as he approached the supercomputer.

Raj faced palm himself. He wanted to get back to the Jelly Bean cabin, but Lazlo was getting distracted by all of the features in the HQ.

Raj went over to Lazlo, who was amazed by the supercomputer.

"I bet Clam built this so we could get missions to go on," Lazlo thought.

"Lazlo, I don't think we should be playing with this computer," Raj suggested, "We've already damaged the hovercar. Who knows what will happen when we activate this."

"But that was an accident," Lazlo pointed out, "Besides, I'm not even gonna touch the computer, like this."

Lazlo pressed a button on the supercomputer. When he did, a cage fell down on him and Raj, trapping the two inside.

Raj glared at Lazlo. Lazlo smiled nervously, embarrassed about what he did.

"Oops," Lazlo said.

"Oops?" Raj repeated, "What is this oops? Now, we're stuck in here."

"Sorry, Raj," Lazlo apologized, "I can try and get us out of here."

Lazlo did not know which button he pressed that caused the cage to come down on him and Raj, so he pressed a lot of the buttons on the supercomputer at once.

When Raj saw Lazlo doing this, he started to freak out.

"Lazlo, stop that!" Raj exclaimed, "Or else you're going to…"

Suddenly, an alarm started going off inside the lab while an automated voice started saying, "Intruder Alert" over and over. This alarm and voice went off because of Lazlo pressing many buttons at once on the supercomputer.

Lazlo and Raj were startled when they heard this.

"Now look what you did," Raj said.

"Well, I'm sorry," Lazlo apologized.

"Now how do you suppose we get out of here?"

"I don't know,"

* * *

At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Perry was being cared for by a petsitter. The petsitter was none other than Clam, who was sporting his pajamas. He was not at Camp Kidney because he was looking after Perry for the Flynn-Fletcher family.

Perry was eating some dinner, which was just some pet food from his bowl, while Clam was going over a checklist. This checklist had some duties that Clam had to perform in order to take care of Perry properly.

Suddenly, Clam and Perry's wrist communicators started beeping, albeit in a rapid pace. Clam and Perry looked at their wrist communicators. They were looking at it in a flabbergasted way, because they already took on, and completed a mission, earlier that day.

Nevertheless, Clam and Perry sprang into action.

Perry moved his pet bowl, revealing a small pit that was underneath the bowl.

Perry stood up , and he and Clam pulled out their fedoras, and put them on.

Perry dived into the small pit. Clam dived in after Perry dived in.

* * *

Back at the HQ, Lazlo and Raj were still trapped in the cage at the HQ, and the alarms were still going off. They were freaking out because they still did not know how to escape from the HQ.

Lazlo was playing with the supercomputer again, trying to find the button he pushed earlier.

"Lazlo, stop playing on the computer," Raj requested, "You're just making things worse."

"I'm trying to find the button that will release us," Lazlo said.

Lazlo kept trying every button until he finally found the one that caused the cage to come down on him and Raj. When Lazlo pressed it, the cage lifted itself back up, thus setting Lazlo and Raj free.

Raj sighed of relief. He was glad that he and Lazlo were now free from the trao. However, they still needed to evacuate the HQ.

"Now that we are out of the trap, how do you suppose we get out of here?" Raj asked.

Lazlo and Raj looked around the HQ to see if there was an exit. They soon found an exit sign.

"Over there!" Lazlo exclaimed.

Lazlo and Raj went over to the exit. Lazlo opened the door, and he and Raj exited the HQ, going up a flight of stairs.

* * *

As soon as Lazlo and Raj left the HQ, Clam and Perry appeared in the HQ. The pit they jumped into earlier led them into the HQ.

Clam and Perry looked around the HQ to see if there were any intruders, but could not find any.

While looking for intrudes, Perry went over to the supercomputer, and typed in a password that caused the alarms to stop going off.

Clam and Perry were both shocked to find out that someone had trespassed in their HQ. They noticed that someone had been playing with the bubble gun, as well as seeing the damaged hovercar.

Clam and Perry were both extremely livid when they saw what had occured. They looked at each other, wondering who could have broken into the HQ.

Suddenly, the supercomputer turned itself on. Major Francis Monogram was revealed on the screen.

"Um, good evening, Agent C and Agent P," Monogram greeted, "I can tell by the looks on your faces that you already know that someone had broken into your HQ, and we apologize for this sudden inconvenience. We're not entirely sure who broke into your HQ, but Carl and I will review the security tapes tonight, and let you two know tomorrow morning about what happened. And trust me, whoever broke into your HQ will be in A LOT of trouble. Good night, you two."

The supercomputer turned itself off.

Clam and Perry continued to look around the HQ. While they were doing this, Clam was concerned that Lazlo and Raj were the ones who infiltrated the HQ. He did not want them to get in trouble, but they were the only ones he could think of that could've snuck into the HQ.

* * *

Back at Camp Kidney, Lazlo and Raj made it back into their cabin via the exit. The flight of stairs they went up led them back into the Jelly Bean cabin.

When Lazlo and Raj got back, they sighed of relief. They were glad to be back in the cabin.

"That was close," Lazlo said.

"WAY too close," Raj added.

"I'm sorry for messing around in the HQ, Raj," Lazlo apologized.

"Oh, it's alright, Lazlo," Raj said, "Even though we were probably not supposed to be in there, the important thing is that we're back."

"If Clam really made that HQ for us, we cannot tell him anything about it," Lazlo said, "We wouldn't want to hurt his feelings."

"Well, alright," Raj said, "But I'm still not convinced he really made that HQ for us, or if that was really for us."

Lazlo and Raj started getting ready for bed. As they were getting ready for bed, they were both reflecting on what they experienced back in the HQ. It was going to be hard for Lazlo and Raj not to tell Clam about visiting the HQ, but it was also going to be much more difficult for Clam to keep hiding his secret identity from Lazlo and Raj, as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Camp Kidney

**Phineas and Ferb: Camp Kidney Vacation**

Chapter 3

The next morning, at Camp Kidney, the Bean Scouts were in the mess hall, having breakfast.

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam were seated at one of the tables in the mess hall, eating their breakfast. Lazlo and Raj were sitting on one side, while Clam was sitting on the other side.

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam were still reflecting on the events from the previous night.

Lazlo and Raj were smiling nervously at Clam. It was hard for them to talk to him because they did not want to bring up the events from last night.

Lazlo laughed nervously. "Boy, we sure missed you last night, Clam," he said.

"Yeah," Raj agreed, "While you were gone, we were playing a game of, um…,"

"Jacks," Lazlo said.

"Yeah, jacks," Raj said.

"So, what were you doing last night?" Lazlo asked.

Clam did not know what to say. He did not want to tell Lazlo and Raj about having to take care of Perry last night.

Fortunately for Clam, his wristwatch happened to vibrate before he could say anything.

Clam got up from the table, and began to leave the mess hall.

Lazlo and Raj saw Clam leaving the mess hall. They were not surprised by this because Clam had been doing this for the past few days.

"Oh, you got to leave so soon?" Lazlo asked, "Well, okay, then.. Bye, Clam."

Lazlo and Raj waved goodbye to Clam.

"See you later," Raj added.

Clam waved goodbye back as he was heading out the door.

While Lazlo and Raj usually did not like it when Clam had to leave early, as it meant that there would not be enough time to see him for the rest of the day, they were okay with it this time, as it meant they could discuss the events from last night now that he was out of earshot.

"Boy, it's getting really hard not to tell Clam about going into the secret agent headquarters," Lazlo said.

"Tell me about it," Raj said, "But what if Clam doesn't know anything about it, Lazlo?"

"What do you mean, Raj?" Lazlo asked.

"I tried to tell you this last night, Lazlo, but I think that Clam probably had nothing to do with the secret agent headquarters.," Raj explained.

While Lazlo and Raj continued to converse with each other, Edward, Chip, and Skip were eating breakfast at a table behind Lazlo and Raj's table.

Edward was sitting on one side of the table while Chip and Skip were sitting on the other side. They were also conversing with each other.

"So, what do you think we should do today?" Chip asked.

"I don't know," Skip replied, "What do you think we should do, Edward?"

Edward groaned. "Gee, I don't know," he said sarcastically, "Maybe we could…"

Before Edward could finish, he overheard Lazlo and Raj's conversation from behind.

"Could what?" Chip asked.

"Shhh!" Edward whispered to Chip while holding a finger over his mouth, "Quiet, I'm trying to listen in on Lazlo and Raj's conversation."

Edward listened to Lazlo and Raj's conversation. Chip and Skip also listened to the conversation, as well.

"I don't think Lumpus and Slinkman would appreciate the secret agent headquarters," Raj mentioned, "After all, technology is prohibited in camp."

"I don't think they would mind as long as we do not get hurt," Lazlo said.

"Lazlo, we almost got killed taking a joyride on the hovercar," Raj pointed out.

While listening in on the conversation, Edward got a little suspicious about what Lazlo and Raj were talking about.

"Something tells me that the Jellies are up to no good," Edward said.

"What makes you say that?" Chip asked.

"They're talking about some kind of secret agent headquarters that only THEY seem to know about," Edward explained.

Suddenly, Edward thought of something.

"Guys, I know what we're gonna do today!" Edward exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?" Skip asked.

"We're gonna 'hang out' with the Jellies today, and see what they are up to," Edward explained, "I bet that we can bust them for whatever they're up to, and get them kicked out of Camp Kidney."

Chip raised his hand. "Um, what does 'bust' mean?" he asked.

"It means we're gonna catch the Jellies in the act of whatever they may be doing, and rat them out to Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman."

"Then what?" Skip asked.

"Then, the Jellies will get in trouble for what they are doing, and if it is bad enough, they could get expelled from Camp Kidney."

Chip and Skip looked at each other, then looked back at Edward.

"But we like the Jellies," Chip protested.

"Yeah," Skip agreed, "Camp Kidney is fun when they are around."

"If you guys don't help me bust the Jellies, I'll take your flies away," Edward threatened.

Chip and Skip started shaking with fear at Edward's threat.

"And you both know what happens when your flies are taken away, right?" Edward asked.

Chip and Skip looked at each other nervously, then looked back at Edward.

"Oh, we'll definitely help you bust the Jellies," Chip said nervously.

"Yeah," Skip agreed, "But please don't take our flies away."

"Excellent," Edward said.

Edward looked over at Lazlo and Raj, who were still conversing with each other.

"I hope you have enjoyed your stay here at Camp Kidney, Lazlo," Edward said to himself, "Because you and your Jelly Cabin buddies will be checking out today."

Edward let out an evil laugh to himself. Chip and Skip saw this, and laughed with Edward.

* * *

While the Bean Scouts were finishing up breakfast, the Flynn-Fletchers' station wagon was pulling up to Camp Kidney.

Linda was the one driving the station wagon, and when she parked the car, she, Phineas, and Ferb got out of the car.

"Well, here we are, boys," Linda said, "Camp Kidney."

Phineas, Ferb, and Linda explored their surroundings.

Phineas and Ferb were impressed by the design of Camp Kidney.

"Cool" Phineas said, "It definitely gives off a summer camp vibe."

Ferb gave a thumbs up as a way of agreeing with Phineas.

Linda was concerned when she saw her surroundings. She did not see anybody at the campground, and thought that maybe the camp was deserted.

Phineas and Ferb noticed their mother looking worried.

"Is everything okay, Mom?" Phineas asked.

"Well, I don't know about this place boys," Linda said, "It kind of looks a little sketchy, and there isn't anybody around."

"There has to be some campers around," Phineas said, "After all, this is a summer camp."

"I know, but…" Linda began.

"Look, there's someone!" Phineas exclaimed, pointing to someone who was approaching them.

Phineas was pointing to Slinkman, who was walking up to Phineas, Ferb, and Linda. He also had a clipboard in tow.

"Morning," Slinkman greeted.

"Hi," Linda greeted back.

"Is there anything that I can help you with?" Slinkman asked.

"Yes, yes you can," Linda replied, "Is this Camp Kidney we're at?"

"Yes, ma'am, it is," Slinkman replied, "My name is Mr. Slinkman, and I work for Camp Kidney as the scoutmaster's assistant. Why do you ask?"

"We are from Danville vacationing in Prickly Pines, and we saw an ad for this camp in a brochure," Linda explained, "My boys here wanted to visit Camp Kidney for the day because one time, they hung out with two of your campers, who seemed to be a monkey and an elephant, when they got kicked off a plane with their scoutmaster," Linda explained, "At least that's what they said."

Slinkman thought for a moment, and remembered about the previous events.

"Oh, yes," Slinkman said, "I remember that now. Your boys must have hung out with Lazlo and Raj from Jelly Bean Cabin. It's kind of a long story, but yes, they, along with our scoutmaster, did get kicked off a plane, and happened to land in your hometown."

Suddenly, Slinkman realized that Phineas and Ferb were now on the grounds of Camp Kidney.

"Now I know who you are," Slinkman said, "Your boys must be Phineas and Ferb."

"That's them," Linda replied.

Slinkman approached Phineas and Ferb.

"Lazlo and Raj have told me a lot about you boys, and I also have seen your show," Slinkman said as he extended his hand to them, "It certainly is a pleasure to meet you both."

"Thank you, sir," Phineas replied as he shook Slinkman's hand.

Ferb shook Slinkman's hand after Phineas did

"So, I take it that you boys would like to visit Camp Kidney for the day while you're on vacation?" Slinkman assumed.

"If that is alright," Linda said, "I certainly don't mind if the boys visit for the day as long as they will be safe here."

"Oh, trust me, ma'am, Camp Kidney is safe," Slinkman said, "As far as your boys wanting to visit Camp Kidney today, I'll have to consult the Camp Kidney Handbook."

Slinkman pulled out the handbook, and turned to a page about rules regarding visitors at Camp Kidney. Slinkman briefly read over the rules to himself to make sure if it was okay for Phineas and Ferb to visit Camp Kidney.

"According to the Camp Kidney handbook, visitors are allowed as long as they have some type of affiliation with any of the campers," Slinkman read, "And since your boys are friends with some of our campers, then it is okay with me."

Linda felt relieved. She was glad to know that Camp Kidney was a safe place, and that Phineas and Ferb would be able to visit Camp Kidney for the day.

"Okay, well in that case, I am more than happy to let my boys visit your camp for the day," Linda said.

"Awesome!" Phineas exclaimed as he and Ferb high fived each other.

"Great," Slinkman said, "We always like to have visitors, and your boys are definitely going to fit in with the rest of our campers"

"Okay, boys, have fun at Camp Kidney," Linda said, "I'll be back to pick you boys up at the end of the day. Please be on your best behavior, and respect Mr. Slinkman, the Scoutmaster, and the rest of the campers."

"Okay, Mom," Phineas said, "See you later!"

Phineas and Ferb waved goodbye to Linda as she got into her car, and drove away from the camp.

"Okay, boys, welcome to Camp Kidney," Slinkman said, "The campers are inside the mess hall, finishing up breakfast. We're going to have an assembly in just a little bit, so I will introduce you boys to the campers during the assembly. Since we're about to have the assembly, follow me to the amphitheater, and I will get you boys ready."

Slinkman, Phineas, and Ferb walked over to the amphitheater.

"Well, I guess we're gonna be spending the day here, Ferb," Phineas said, "I can't wait to hang out with Lazlo, Raj, and all of the other campers."

* * *

While Slinkman was getting Phineas and Ferb situated at Camp Kidney, another vehicle was pulling into Camp Kidney. This was Doofenshmirtz's vehicle.

When the car was parked, Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa got out of the car.

"Well, here we are, Vanessa," Doofenshmirtz said, "I think."

Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa looked at their surroundings.

"Dad, I think we're lost," Vanessa said.

"We're not lost," Doofenshmirtz lied, trying to deny that they were, in fact, lost, "We're just not at the right place."

"Do you even know where we are?"

Doofenshmirtz looked at his surroundings again to see if he knew where he and Vanessa were. Something about the place seemed oddly familiar with Doofenshmirtz.

"Hmmm, I think I have seen this place before, but where?" Doofenshmirtz wondered, "Wait, don't tell me, it's on the tip of my tongue."

Doofenshmirtz saw the Camp Kidney sign, and finally realized where they were.

"Oh, now I know!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, pointing to the sign, "We're at Camp Kidney!"

"What's Camp Kidney?" Vanessa asked.

"It's a summer camp for boys," Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, "It was in that cartoon I was telling you about last night."

"Do you think someone from that show will be able to help us?"

"Absolutely," Doofenshmirtz replied, "And I know just who to ask for help."

At Scoutmaster Lumpus' cabin, Lumpus was in his office. He was playing with some dolls on his office desk.

"Oh, Lumpus, you're my hero!" Lumpus said in a high pitched voice, imitating a woman.

Lumpus was moving a female doll around when he said this as if he was making the female doll speak.

"No problem, Ms. Doe," Lumpus said in a low-pitched voice, imitating a man.

Lumpus was moving a male doll around when he said this as if he was making the male doll speak.

Lumpus brought the two dolls close together, and had the dolls try to kiss each other by rubbing the dolls together. He was also imitating kissing sounds while doing this.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. This startled Lumpus.

Lumpus put the dolls away in one of the desk drawers.

"Who could that be?" Lumpus wondered.

Lumpus went over to the front door of his cabin, and opened the door, revealing Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa.

Doofenshmirtz was happy when he saw Lumpus.

"Um, hi," Lumpus greeted, "May I help you?"

"Why yes, yes you can," Doofenshmirtz replied, "My name is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and this is my daughter, Vanessa. I was wondering if…"

"Wait, wait, hold on a minute," Lumpus interrupted, "Did you say your name was Dr. Doofenshmirtz?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, this is kind of embarrassing, but I happen to watch that cartoon you are in," Lumpus replied, "You know, the one with the two genius stepbrothers?"

Doofenshmirtz remembered that he was part of a cartoon.

"Oh, yeah, I know what you're talking about," Doofenshmirtz said, "This is kind of ironic, but I know who you are, too. You're Scoutmaster Lumpus from _Camp Lazlo_ , and you happen to be my favorite character."

Scoutmaster Lumpus was impressed that someone knew who he was, especially since Doofenshmirtz said that he as his favorite character.

"Why yes, sir, I am," Lumpus said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Doofenshmirtz."

"Likewise,"

Doofenshmirtz and Lumpus shook hands with each other.

"And you must be Vanessa," Lumpus said.

Lumpus extended his hand to Vanessa as if he wanted to shake hands with her.

"Don't touch me!" Vanessa requested, refusing to shake Lumpus' hand.

"Vanessa, that's not nice!" Doofenshmirtz scolded his daughter.

"Anyway, why don't you and your daughter come on in," Lumpus said.

Lumpus let Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa come into the cabin. He shut the door once they were inside.

"So, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, what can I do for you?" Lumpu asked.

"Well, you see, my daughter, Vanessa, and I are on vacation. I'm trying to take a break from evil for a while because I am always getting foiled by my nemeses," Doofenshmirtz explained.

"Nemeses?" Lumpus repeated.

"Yes, nemeses. The secret agent organization Perry the Platypus works for recently hired a new agent, and he is working with my nemsis," Doofenshmirtz explained, "His name is Clam the Albino Pygmy Rhino. For some reason, he reminds me of the Clam, one of your campers."

Lumpus was shocked to find out that one of his campers was working for the O.W.C.A.

"Um, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, is this 'Clam' yellow, about yay-high, has little horns on his nose?" Lumpus asked.

"Yes, yes he is," Doofenshmirtz replied, "He also wears pajamas and a fedora. Why?"

Lumpus was livid when he found out that Clam was in fact working for the O.W.C.A.

Lumpus gasped. "No wonder that imbecile has been ditching camp for the past few days," he said, referring to Clam as an 'imbecile'.

"Um, are we still talking about Clam the Albino Pygmy Rhino?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Who else could we be talking about?" Vanessa asked sarcastically.

"I can't believe that little jerk has been ditching camp to work with your nemesis," Lumpus said, "I should have known he was up to no good."

"Tell me about it!" Doofenshmirtz agreed, "It makes things so unfair for me because now, I have two nemeses instead of one. I'm outnumbered!"

Suddenly, Lumpus had an idea.

"Hey, Doofenshmirtz, I have a proposition for ya," Lumpus said, "How about we team up together on an evil plan? If we team up, then you won't be outnumbered."

Doofenshmirtz thought about Lumpus' proposition.

"Well, I wasn't planning on doing anything evil while on vacation, but if you insist, I can come up with an evil plan, and you can help me with it," Doofenshmirtz replied, "But what do YOU want in return?"

"Trust me, Doofenshmirtz, just helping you with your evil plan is all I need to get that little rhino in trouble," Lumpus said.

Doofenshmirtz did not realize that if Lumpus worked with him, and found out about Clam's secret, then Clam would have to be relocated.

"Well, alright, then," Doofenshmirtz said, "It's a deal."

Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz shook hands with each other.

"Excellent!" Lumpus exclaimed, "Let's get to work!"

Vanessa sighed and face palmed herself. "My dad working on an evil plan with a talking moose? This has got to be an all time low."

Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz overheard Vanessa.

"Boy, your daughter really has an attitude problem," Lumpus said to Doofenshmirtz.

"I heard that!" Vanessa retorted.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunions and Evil Plans

**Phineas and Ferb: Camp Kidney Vacation**

Chapter 4

At Camp Kidney's amphitheater, the Bean Scouts were all seated, and were waiting for the assembly to start.

Slinkman was on the stage, waiting for Lumpus to arrive so the assembly could begin. He gave an announcement earlier over the intercom telling the Bean Scouts that it was time for an assembly, but that part was not shown in the previous chapter. He did, however, mention in his announcement that there were some special guests visiting Camp Kidney that day.

While most of the Bean Scouts were dreading the assembly, the Jellies were excited about this assembly, especially since there were going to be some special guests at the camp.

Clam was not present at the assembly. He was not on a mission with Perry; he was just taking care of Perry back at the Flynn-Fletcher house in Danville. Also, since Clam is able to take care of Perry while the Flynn-Fletchers are on vacation, it gave Perry more time to train and work with Clam, as Clam was still a relatively new agent at the O.W.C.A.

Edward groaned. "I hate assemblies," he said.

"Cheer up, Edward," Lazlo said, "Assemblies are fun!"

"Besides, Mr. Slinkman said that we have some special guests at Camp Kidney today," Raj added.

Slinkman was getting really impatient waiting for Lumpus. He was unaware that Lumpus was working with Doofenshmirtz on an evil scheme, and would therefore be unable to come to the assembly.

"Where could he be?" Slinkman said impatiently, referring to Lumpus as 'he', "I told him there was going to be an assembly this morning."

Slinkman did not want to wait any longer for Lumpus to arrive, so he decided to go ahead and start the assembly.

"Oh, forget it," Slinkman said to himself, "I'll just have to start the assembly without him."

Slinkman approached the podium, positioning his face towards a microphone that was attached to the podium.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" Slinkman spoke into the microphone as he tapped the microphone, making sure it was working.

Suddenly, a loud feedback noise came from the microphone. Slinkman and the campers covered their ears, having been startled by the loud feedback noise.

"Sorry about that," Slinkman apologized. "Anyway, good morning, campers. I am not sure why Scoutmaster Lumpus is running late, but we're going to go ahead and get started with the assembly."

The assembly consisted of Slinkman going over some announcements regarding Camp Kidney, such as upcoming events. All of the campers, except for Lazlo and Raj, were bored at the assembly, and some even fell asleep.

While listening to the assembly, Lazlo and Raj were getting real antsy, wanting to know who were the special guests that would be visiting Camp Kidney for the day.

"Oh, I can't wait to see who came to visit Camp Kidney today!" Lazlo whispered in excitement to Raj.

"Maybe it's somebody famous," Raj whispered back.

"Maybe it's….the president,"

"Don't get your hopes up too high, monkey boy," Edward whispered, "It's probably just one of the campers' folks who is visiting, and I'm praying to SMITS it's not my brothers who are visiting this time."

 **Note: SMITS means "Scoutmaster in the Sky". In "Camp Lazlo", he is a God-like figure.**

"And that is it for the announcements," Slinkman said, having finished reading all of the announcements.

Slinkman noticed that most of the campers had fallen asleep listening to the announcements. To wake the campers back up, Slinkman tapped on the microphone again, causing the loud feedback noise to go off. This instantly woke up the campers who had fallen asleep.

"Now that I have your attention," Slinkman said, "I'd like to introduce you to our special guests for today. Campers, please give a warm welcome to two of Danville's, and quite possibly the world's, smartest whiz kids, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher!"

Phineas and Ferb came from behind the amphitheater, and walked onto the stage as the campers clapped for them. Most of the campers clapped in a slow and boring way. Lazlo and Raj, however, clapped really loudly for Phineas and Ferb, as they were excited to see them.

Phineas and Ferb also saw Lazlo and Raj, and were excited to see them, just as well.

"For those of you who do not know already, Phineas and Ferb here are from a popular cartoon of the same name," Slinkman explained, "They're almost like celebrities here in the cartoon world, so it is a real privilege to have them visit Camp Kidney for the day while they are on vacation. Please treat these two with the utmost respect while they are here. In addition, I would like for someone to give Phineas and Ferb a tour of Camp Kidney. Any volunteers?"

Lazlo and Raj immediately shot their hands up in the air.

"Lazlo and Raj, would you like to show Phineas and Ferb around Camp Kidney?" Slinkman asked

"Yes, please," Lazlo and Raj said simultaneously.

"Okay, then," Slinkman replied, "Please try to find the time and get to know Phineas and Ferb, as they will be here for today only. With that being said, this concludes our assembly for today. You are now free to go."

All of the campers, except for Lazlo and Raj, left the amphitheater, most of them not really caring about wanting to meet Phineas and Ferb.

Phineas and Ferb got off the stage, and approached Lazlo and Raj. The group of four were excited to reunite, and see each other again.

"Hey, guys," Phineas greeted as Ferb waved to Lazlo and Raj.

"Hi," Lazlo greeted, "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise,"

"So, what brings you guys to Camp Kidney?" Raj asked.

"Our family is on vacation at Prickly Pines, and we saw an advertisement for Camp Kidney in a brochure," Phineas explained, "We convinced our parents to let us visit Camp Kidney for the day, and, well, here we are."

"Cool," Lazlo replied.

* * *

While Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb were still conversing with each other, Edward, who was leaving the amphitheater, was suspicious over Lazlo and Raj wanting to give Phineas and Ferb a tour of Camp Kidney. He was overhearing the conversation. He then noticed Chip and Skip trying to leave.

"Hold it!" Edward exclaimed, motioning Chip and Skip to stop when he saw the two trying to leave.

Chip and Skip stopped walking.

"Why did you want us to stop, Edward?" Chip asked.

"Because I'm suspicious about the Jellies wanting to hang out with our special guests," Edward explained, "Something tells me that these guys seem to already know each other."

* * *

"We've also been to Hawaii, Africa, and even to South Dakota to see Mount Rushmore," Phineas said, "We were even able to carve our sister's face onto Mount Rushmore."

"Wow, you guys have been everywhere," Lazlo said.

"I can see you boys are glad to see each other again," Slinkman said as he approached the group of four, "I think you boys are going to like Camp Kidney during your visit. Lazlo and Raj will now give you a tour of the camp. We're going to have lunch later, so you boys can join us for that after the tour We hope you enjoy your day here at Camp Kidney, boys! See you at lunch."

Slinkman walked off to go do something else. As he did, Edward, Chip, and Skip approached the group of four.

"Hey, Lazlo," Edward greeted.

"Oh, hey, Edward," Lazlo greeted back, "Guys, this is Edward, Chip, and Skip. This is Phineas and Ferb."

"Nice to meet you three," Phineas said.

"Same here," Edward said, "I take it that you two, Lazlo, and Raj already know each other well."

"Yes, yes we do. We met Lazlo and Raj when they got kicked off a plane with their scoutmaster."

Despite not being involved in those events, Edward remembered about the events.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that now," Edward said, "Lazlo told me about you guys working together on a summer camp, and how Lumpus and your sister tried to bust you guys."

"That's the one," Phineas said.

"We're about to give Phineas and Ferb a tour of Camp Kidney," Lazlo said.

"Would you like to help us with the tour?" Raj asked.

Edward did not really want to help Lazlo and Raj give a tour of Camp Kidney, but he knew that taggling along would help him try to bust Lazlo and Raj.

"Sure," Edward said, "We'll help you with the tour. Right, fellas?"

Edward winked after he said 'right, fellas'.

"Um, sure," Chip said.

"Why are you winking at us, Edward?" Skip asked.

"Just say yes," Edward whispered to Skip, gritting his teeth.

"Um, yes," Skip said.

"Cool," Lazlo said, "Let us get started then, shall we?"

Lazlo, Raj, Edward, Chip, and Skip began giving Phineas and Ferb a tour of Camp Kidney.

"Let's keep a close on eye on these guys," Edward whispered to Chip and Skip, "Something tells me that when these four are together, things can't be good."

"What was that, Edward?" Lazlo asked, overhearing what Edward said.

"Nothing," Edward lied.

* * *

At Scoutmaster Lumpus' office, Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz were thinking about what their evil plan should be. Vanessa was also in the office. She was on her cell phone as a way of entertaining herself.

"So, have you thought of any ideas for an evil plan yet, Droofenshmirtz?" Lumpus asked.

"Yes, yes I have," Doofenshmirtz replied.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could, get this, avenge all of the employees who work at the hotel at Prickly Pines!"

Doofenshmirtz smiled, hoping that Lumpus would like the evil plan that he had come up with.

Vanessa rolled her eyes in annoyance when she heard her father's evil plan idea.

"Seriously? Is that the best you could come up with?" Vanessa scoffed.

"Don't you use your deapan snarker attitude at me, young lady!" Doofenshmirtz retorted, "It's a good plan! You try coming up with something better."

"I agree, Dr. Doofenshmirtz," Lumpus said, "It does sound like a good plan. What made you come up with the idea?"

"While my daughter and I are on vacation, we are staying at a nearby hotel in Prickly Pines," Doofenshmirtz explained, "The hotel looks nice and all, but the service is atrocious! For example, when Vanessa and I got into our hotel room last night, our beds were not even made up! Also, the showers do not have warm water, and I could've sworn that the cashier spit into my breakfast this morning after I was impatiently waiting for my pancakes in the café."

"Wow," Lumpus said, "I can totally relate. I've had my fair share of bad service at hotels, just as well."

"Tell me about it!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, "Some hotel employees can be _so_ rude."

"Gee, I wonder why," Vanessa said.

Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz were getting annoyed with Vanessa's attitude.

"Just ignore her," Lumpus said.

"Anyway, I thought that since we both have had horrible experiences at hotels, we could avenge those horrible hotel workers, and give them what they truly deserve," Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

"Doofenshmirtz, you really are the man with the plan," Lumpus said, "I am honored to be working with someone like you."

"Aw, thanks, Scoutmaster Lumpus," Doofenshmirtz said, blushing over the compliment.

"Now, how should we get started?" Lumpus asked.

"Well, first, I'm going to need a location for my evil lair," Doofenshmirtz said, "Do you have any locations for an evil lair at this camp?"

"We have a mailroom,"

"Perfect! Now that we have a location, all I need to do is invent an –inator. This may take a while, but trust me, it will be worth it."

"Is there anything I can do to help you out?"

"Not really, unless you want to hand me tools I can use to invent my –inator,"

"Seriously? That's all I would have to do,"

"If you want,"

Lumpus thought about wanting to help Doofenshmirtz with inventing his –inator. Although he normally liked doing nothing, even for something as simple as handing tools to Doofenshmirtz, he decided to help out because he thought it would be worth it since he would have an opportunity to see Clam as a secret agent.

"Okay, I'll help you," Lumpus said.

"Excellent!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

Lumpus and Doofenshmirz both let out evil laughs.

Vanessa sighed in annoyance. "Can I go back to the hotel, please?" she asked, not wanting to be involved in the evil plan.

Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz stopped laughing.

"No," Doofenshmirtz and Lumpus replied simultaneously.

Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz went back to laughing evilly as Vanessa face palmed herself.


	5. Chapter 5: Big Ideas and a Mission

**Phineas and Ferb: Camp Kidney Vacation**

Chapter 5

Lazlo, Raj, Edward, Chip and Skip were almost finished giving Phineas and Ferb a tour of Camp Kidney. They were now showing Phineas and Ferb the cabins, which was actually the last thing the group of five needed to show Phineas and Ferb for the tour.

"And here are the cabins," Lazlo said as the group of seven approached the cabins.

Phineas and Ferb looked at the cabins, and noticed that each cabin was named after a kind of bean.

"Why are all of the cabins named after beans?" Phineas asked.

"Because we are referred to as 'Bean Scouts'," Edward explained, "It's part of the tradition here at Camp Kidney to name your cabin after a bean."

"Ours is called Pinto Cabin," Chip said.

"And ours is called Jelly Cabin," Lazlo added.

"Jelly Cabin?" Phineas repeated, "A jellybean isn't really a type of bean."

"It's actually a type of candy," Ferb added.

Edward, Chip, and Skip was shocked when he heard Ferb speak.

"Wow, that's the first time I ever heard your stepbrother speak," Edward said.

"Ferb doesn't talk much," Phineas explained, "He's more of a man of action. Anyway, although a jelly bean is more of a candy than a bean, I do have to give you credit for being creative, Lazlo."

"Thanks," Lazlo said, "I just thought that the jelly bean deserved to be part of the bean family."

"So, is there anymore of Camp Kidney you need to show us?" Phineas asked.

"Not really," Lazlo replied, "That pretty much covers the tour."

"We could show you inside of our cabin, if you'd like," Raj said.

"That would be nice," Phineas said.

The group of seven went inside the Jelly Bean cabin.

"Well, here we are," Lazlo said, "Our humble abode."

Phineas and Ferb looked around the cabin, and liked what they saw.

"Nice," Phineas commented as Ferb gave a thumbs-up in agreement, "From what we have seen so far, Camp Kidney seems like a lovely place."

"Yeah, but give it a couple of days, and then you'll see it's not so lovely," Edward said.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked.

"The blankets have fleas in them, the showers are full of mold, and we even have a mystery rash on our butts," Edward explained, "Let me show you."

Edward turned his back towards Phineas and Ferb, and was about to pull down his pants, wanting to show the two the mystery rash on his butt.

"Whoa, no thank you," Phineas said as he and Ferb shielded their eyes with their arms.

Edward had his pants pulled halfway down before pulling them back up.

"So, what do you and Ferb want to do at Camp Kidney for the day?"

"We're not sure, yet," Phineas replied, "But I'm sure we'll think of something."

"So, I take it since you and the Jellies made a summer camp, you've done some other projects, as well?" Edward asked.

"Yes, yes we have," Phineas replied, "We've made our own rollercoaster, turned our backyard to a beach, and even went up into space!"

When Phineas told Edward this, it made him more suspicious. He was both impressed and unconvinced of Phineas and Ferb being able to do those kinds of projects, but thought that whatever idea Phineas would come up with would not be something Scoutmaster Lumpus or Slinkman would approve of.

While Edward continued to talk to Phineas and Ferb, Lazlo and Raj were having a conversation with each other.

"Do you think we should show Phineas and Ferb the secret agent headquarters we found last night?" Lazlo asked.

"I don't think so, Lazlo," Raj replied, "I'm afraid of going back in there."

"Come on, Raj, we've got to help Phineas come up with a big idea, and make their visit at Camp Kidney worthwhile" Lazlo said, "He and Ferb may get an idea from seeing the HQ. I promise I won't mess around with anything in there."

Raj thought about it, and decided that going back to the HQ would be fine as long as they do not do anything in there.

"Well, alright," Raj said hesitantly.

"Gee, you guys have done all of that in one summer?"

"Yes, yes we have," Phineas replied.

"Excuse me, Phineas?" Lazlo addressed, "Could we show you and Ferb something? We think that it will help you guys come up with ideas for a project."

"Sure," Phineas replied.

Edward grew suspicious when Lazlo and Raj wanted to show Phineas and Ferb something.

"Could we see it too, Lazlo?" Edward asked, referring to him, Chip, and Skip as 'we'.

"Um, sure, Edward," Lazlo replied.

Lazlo and Raj walked over the bookshelf that was in the cabin. Phineas, Ferb, Edward, Chip, and Skip followed Lazlo and Raj to the bookshelf.

Lazlo pulled down the same book he pulled down last night on its spine. When he did, the bookshelf opened up like a door, revealing the same secret passageway from last night.

Phineas, Ferb, Edward, Chip, and Skip were surprised to see this happen.

"Whoa, a secret passageway," Phineas commented.

"Now, before I show you what's down here, you guys have to promise us you won't tell anyone about this," Lazlo said, "It's important that you don't."

"We promise," Phineas said, referring to him and Ferb as 'we'.

"And we promise, just as well, Lazlo," Edward said, winking to Chip and Skip. He was obviously lying.

Lazlo and Raj looked at each other, hoping they could trust the group of five.

Lazlo took a deep breath. "Okay, here we go," he said.

Lazlo jumped, grabbing onto the pole, and sliding down it.

After Lazlo went, Raj jumped, grabbed onto the pole, and slid down it, as well. However, he was hesitant about doing it. He ended up screaming in fear as he went down.

"I guess it's our turn now," Phineas assumed.

Phineas and Ferb went next, going together as a group.

"Geronimo!" Phineas exclaimed as he and Ferb jumped, grabbed onto the pole, and slid down it.

After Phineas and Ferb went, it was Edward's turn.

"Okay, guys, now before we go in there, I just want to point out that we should…" Edward began.

"Out of the way! It's our turn!" Chip and Skip exclaimed as they ran over Edward, wanting to take a turn at sliding down the pole.

Chip and Skip jumped, and grabbed onto the pole.

"Wheee!" Chip and Skip exclaimed as they were sliding down.

Edward moaned in pain from being ran over. He was not harmed, though, as he managed to stand back up.

Edward growled in anger. "Idiots," he said, referring to Chip and Skip as 'idiots'.

Edward jumped, grabbed onto the pole, and slid down it.

* * *

Everyone, except for Edward, had already made it down the pole, and into Clam and Perry's HQ. Edward showed up seconds later.

"Okay, Lazlo, so what is it that you wanted to…." Edward began.

Before Edward could finish, he noticed that he was in Clam and Perry's HQ. He, as well with Phineas, Ferb, Chip, and Skip, was amazed by what he saw.

'Whoa," Edward said regarding the HQ.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Lazlo said, "Raj and I found it last night while we were playing a game of 'Secret Agent'."

"Just don't touch anything," Raj ordered, "That means you, Chip and Skip."

Chip and Skip were about to play with the supercomputer, but when they overheard Raj addressing them, they backed away from it.

"This secret agent headquarters looks just like the one Ferb and I stumbled upon while Candace went to a concert," Phineas said.

Suddenly, Phineas thought of something.  
"Wait a minute!" Phineas exclaimed, "This IS the same headquarters we stumbled upon."

"So you actually know about this?" Lazlo asked.

"Yes, yes we do," Phineas replied, "When we found it, I just assumed Ferb made it for us."

"That's funny," Lazlo said, "When Raj and I found it, we thought that our friend, Clam, made it for us."

"Are you sure you didn't make this, Ferb?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shook his head 'no' in response.

"Well, I'm not sure who made it, but it is ironic that we can access this place form both Danville and Camp Kidney," Phineas pointed out.

"Um, Lazlo, we should probably leave now," Raj said.

"Why?" Lazlo asked.

Raj pointed to Chip and Skip, who were messing around in the HQ. They were playing with the bubble gun that Lazlo and Raj were playing with last night

"Put that thing up, you idiots!" Edward exclaimed, "You're going to get us into trouble!"

"Edward's right, guys," Lazlo said, "Let's get out of here. All we wanted to do was show you guys the place."

Chip and Skip put the bubble gun up, and the group of seven exited the HQ through the exit that Lazlo and Raj went through last night.

* * *

As the group of seven exited the HQ, Clam and Perry came into the HQ. They came into the HQ through a tube. They had just been notified for a mission.

Clam and Perry landed in their chairs when they arrived in the HQ. Clam turned the supercomputer on, revealing Major Monogram on the screen.

"Good morning, Agent C and Agent P," Major Monogram greeted the two, "Before I assign you two your mission for today, I just wanted to let you both know about the events from last night. Carl and I reviewed the security tapes from your HQ last night, and somebody DID sneak into the HQ last night. Two people actually."

Clam and Perry were really concerned when they heard this.

"I'm now going to show you the security footage from last night," Monogram said.

The supercomputer screen switched from Major Monogram to a video. This video, however, was not of the security footage it was a video of Mongram and Carl singing a song while Monogram was driving a car. They were singing Gitchie Gitchie Goo from the episode, "Flop Starz".

Clam and Perry looked at each other, surprised at what they were seeing.

The screen quickly changed form the video back to Monogram.

"Sorry about that," Monogram apologized, "It's this video."

The screen changed from Monogram to another video, but this video wasn't the security footage, either.; it was a video of Monogram attempting the water bottle challenge. When Monogram tried to flip a water bottle, he got hit in the eye with the bottle, with Monogram screaming in pain from being hit.

The screen changed from the video back to Monogram.

Monogram was smiling in embarrassment. "Don't worry, Agent C and Agent P, that security footage is somewhere."

Clam and Perry rolled their ryes in annoyance.

* * *

Back at Camp Kidney, Lazlo, Raj, Edward, Chip, Skip, Phineas, and Ferb had returned to Jelly Bean cabin. The exit took them back there, just like from last night.

"Well, here we are," Lazlo said, "Back at Jelly Bean cabin!"

"Thanks for showing us the secret agent headquarters Lazlo," Phineas said, "Even though we already knew about it."

"No problem, Phineas," Lazlo said.

"It was really, awesome, Lazlo," Chip said.

"Yeah, playing with the bubble gun was fun," Skip added.

"Did it give you any ideas as to what you and Ferb wanted to do for today?" Raj asked.

"Not really," Phineas replied.

Suddenly, Phineas thought of something.

"Hey, Lazlo," Phineas addressed, "When you and Raj were showing us the secret agent headquarters, you told us that you guys were playing a game called 'Secret Agent' when you found it?"

"Yes, yes we were," Lazlo replied, "We were playing the game using our imaginations."

"That's it!" Phineas exclaimed, "I know what we're gonna do today! We're gonna play a game of 'Secret Agent'!"

"With our imaginations?" Edward asked.

"Even better," Phineas replied, "We can make our game of 'Secret Agent' come to life! We can make our own weapons, vehicles, and even our own stylish hats!"

"I like the sound of that idea," Lazlo said.

"Me, too," Raj added.

"Us, three," Chip and Skip said.

"Excellent!" Phineas exclaimed, "Let's get started!"

Suddenly, an announcement came on over the intercom.

"Attention campers, attention campers," Slinkman said, his voice coming through the intercom, "Lunch is now being served in the mess hall."

"After lunch, of course," Phineas said.

The group of seven left Jelly Bean cabin, and went over to the mess hall for lunch.

Suddenly, Phineas thought of something.

"Hey, Lazlo, didn't you say that you and Raj had a friend named Clam?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, yes we did," Lazlo said, "He's not here at Camp Kidney, though."

"Where did he go?" Phineas asked.

"We're not sure," Lazlo replied, "We haven't even been seeing him much for the past few days because he's always running off from us."

"That reminds me of Perry always running away from us," Phineas said.

"Speaking of which, where is Perry?" Raj asked.

"He's back at Danville," Phineas replied, "Come to think of it, I wonder what he is doing now."

* * *

Back at Clam and Perry's HQ, Monogram was still having trouble finding the security footage. Every time he thought he had the correct video, it was just video after video of him doing something embarrassing.

Monogram was getting really frustrated.

"Carl, where did you put that security footage?" Monogram asked angrily.

"It's in your pocket, sir," Carl replied off camera, "I gave it to you this morning."

Monogram checked his pants pocket, and sure enough, a disc containing the security footage was in there.

"Oh," Monogram said, laughing nervously.

Monogram put the disc in his supercomputer.

"Here we go, you two," Monogram said.

The supercomputer screen changed to a video. This video was the actual security footage from last night.

Clam and Perry observed the footage, and when Clam saw that it was Lazlo and Raj who had snuck into the HQ, he could practically believe his eyes.

Clam and Perry only got to see bits and pieces of the footage before the screen changed back to Monogram.

"As you can tell by the video, the perpetrators seemed to just be two hooligans who must have snuck in by accident," Monogram said, "Fortunately, other than the hovercar being broken thanks to those hooligans taking a joyride in it, nothing important or valuable was stolen. We aren't going to press charges, but we will find those hooligans, and they are going to be in a lot of trouble."

Clam was concerned when he heard this because he did not want Lazlo and Raj to get in trouble.

Suddenly, Carl appeared on the screen.

"Um, sir, there's something you need to know about those 'hooligans'," Carl said.

"What about them?" Monogram asked.

"Those hooligans are Agent C's bunkmates back at Camp Kidney," Carl said.

Monogram looked at Clam. He could tell that Clam was very upset.

"Now, Agent C, I know you're upset," Monogram said, "But if there is any good from this, it's that your friends do not know about your secret, and must have stumbled into the HQ by accident. You DID NOT let them into the HQ on purpose, and they DO NOT know about your secret, right?"

Clam shook his head 'no' in response.

"It's extremely vital that you keep your secret agent persona a secret, Agent C," Monogram said, "If anyone at Camp Kidney found out about your secret, then you would have to be relocated."

Clam was really concerned when he heard this. He did not want to be relocated if someone at Camp Kidney found out about his secret.

"Don't stress about it too much, Agent C," Monogram said, "After all, your friends sneaking in WAS just an accident. Anyway, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to no good again. I know he is on vacation with his daughter, but apparently, that guy just can't stay away from evil, even while on a vacation. He's teamed up with someone, but the details about his partner are unknown. What we do know is that he is at Camp Kidney for the day, and that his evil plan has something to do with getting revenge on rude hotel employees who give bad service to their guests."

Clam was shocked to find out that Doofenshmirtz was at Camp Kidney.

"Now, Agent C, I do understand that you are from Camp Kidney," Monogram said, "And since his evil plan is taking place over there, I want you to exercise extreme caution over there."

Carl appeared on the screen again.

"Um, sir, there's something else you should know about Camp Kidney," Carl said, "Agent P's owners are also visiting Camp Kidney for the day, too."

Monogram was in shock when he heard that.

"Why do these kinds of coincidences happen?" Monogram asked as he face palmed himself.

"Well, this IS a cartoon, sir," Carl replied.

Monogram was mad at Carl, and pointed to a corner.

"I know, I know, go sit in the corner for breaking the fourth wall," Carl said.

Carl left the computer screen.

"Apparently, you both are going to have to be careful during the mission," Monogram said, "Anyway, Doofenshmirtz's evil plan is taking place at Camp Kidney's mailroom. Although the hovercar is broken, you two can get to Camp Kidney by taking the exit that Agent C always takes at the end of your missions. Just stay alert for anybody who may notice you, and if you two think you will be unable to complete the mission, just let me know, and I will send someone else to complete the mission on your behalf. Good luck, Agent C and Agent P."

Clam and Perry saluted Monogram. Clam turned off the supercomputer, and he and Perry got out of their chairs, and exited the HQ via the exit to get to Camp Kidney, and find Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz.


	6. Chapter 6: Exposed and Sidetracked

**Phineas and Ferb: Camp Kidney Vacation**

Chapter 6

At Camp Kidney's mess hall, Lazlo, Raj, Edward, Chip, and Skip, Phineas, Ferb, and the rest of the campers, sans Clam, were having lunch.

Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb were sitting at one table, while Edward, Chip, and Skip were seated at another table.

Slinkman was also present in the mess hall, eating lunch, as well. Lumpus was not in the mess hall because he was working with Doofenshmirtz on his evil plan.

Slinkman noticed that Lumpus was not in the mess hall. He was getting irritated with this because Lumpus was not present at the assembly, and he was not present in the mess hall, either. ever since this morning.

Slinkman sighed in frustration. "First the assembly, and now this," he said, "Where has that moose gone to?"

Slinkman also noticed that Clam was not present at the mess hall, either.

"And where has Clam gone to?" Slinkman wondered.

Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb were discussing about their project, which was making Lazlo and Raj's game, "Secret Agent", come to life.

"So, Phineas, how do you think we should go about making our 'Secret Agent' game come to life?" Lazlo asked.

"Well, first of all, we're gonna need some blueprints for our vehicles and weapons," Phineas explained.

Ferb pulled out some blueprints that were needed to make vehicles and weapons. Lazlo, Raj, and Phineas noticed this.

"Well, I guess we have some blueprints now," Phineas said, "After lunch, we can get a blacksmith to come help us with our project."

"Cool," Lazlo commented.

"I just hope that the weapons we make are not going to be harmless," Raj said.

"Trust me, Raj, the weapons will not be harmless," Phineas assured, "We wouldn't want to make anything that could hurt someone."

While Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb were discussing about their project, Edward, Chip, and Skip were discussing about their to plan to bust the group of four.

Edward, Chip, and Skip were eavesdropping on the group of four's conversation.

"Okay, guys, I think we have hung out with Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb long enough in order to bust them," Edward said.

"But I want to participate in their game of 'Secret Agent,'" Chip complained.

"Yeah, it sounds fun," Skip agreed.

Edward groaned in frustration. "I don't think you guys were hearing me correctly from breakfast this morning," he said, "When we 'bust' those guys, THEY are going to get in TROUBLE for their actions. If you guys were involved in their actions, and I ratted on you, then YOU would be in TROUBLE, just as well. You guys don't want to get in trouble, right?"

Chip and Skip looked at each other. They both did not want to get in trouble for being involved in Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb's project.

"And you remember what I threatened you with if you didn't help me, right?" Edward asked.

Chip and Skip were shaking with fear.

"Yes, we remember," Chip said.

"And we definitely do not want to get in trouble," Skip added, "And lose our flies."

"Good," Edward said, "Once we actually start busting the guys, I think you will be able to understand the concept of 'busting'."

Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb were still discussing about their project over at their lunch table.

"We can also put various types of ammo in our weapons, such as pillows, toilet paper, and anything else that is soft and not harmful," Phineas said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Lazlo said.

"Yeah," Raj agreed, "I wouldn't want someone to get hurt, especially since we are bringing our 'Secret Agent' game to life."

Ferb nodded his head 'yes' in agreement.

Suddenly, Slinkman came up to the group of four.

"So, how are you boys liking Camp Kidney so far?" Slinkman asked, referring to Phineas and Ferb as 'you boys'.

"We like it here so far," Phineas replied, "We've been camping before with our friends and relatives, so Camp Kidney has really given off a camp kind of vibe for us."

"Great," Slinkman said, "I hope you boys enjoy the rest of your day here. By the way, Lazlo, have you or Raj seen Clam? He wasn't present at the assembly today, and apparently, he's not present for lunch, either."

"We haven't seen Clam ever since breakfast this morning, Slinkman," Lazlo replied.

"We also haven't been able to see him much for the past few days, either," Raj added.

"That's strange," Slinkman said, "I wonder what could have gotten into him. I also haven't seen Scoutmaster Lumpus ever since this morning, either."

"I'm sure Clam and Scoutmaster Lumpus are fine, Slinkman," Lazlo said.

"They better be," Slinkman said, "I'm going to go check around Camp Kidney just to be sure, though."

Slinkman left the mess hall to try and find Clam and Lumpus.

"I guess your friend, Clam, has been sneaking off on you guys?" Phineas assumed.

"Yes, yes he has," Lazlo replied.

"For the past few days," Raj added.

"I hope that he returns soon so he can meet you two," Lazlo said, "We've told you this before, but he's a genius, so he would love working with you guys."

"What do you think he's up to now?" Phineas asked.

"I'm not sure," Lazlo replied.

Clam and Perry were at Camp Kidney, making their way to the mailroom. They were both wearing Bean Scout uniforms and caps to conceal their secret agent identities.

While Clam had pants with his uniform, like he always does, Perry was just wearing a Bean Scout top and handkerchief.

Fortunately for Clam and Perry, all of the Bean Scouts were in the mess hall eating lunch, so they did not have to worry too much about getting noticed.

Clam and Perry arrived at the mailroom. This was the same mailroom from the Camp Lazlo episode, "Boxing Edward".

When they got there, there was a sign on the front door of the mailroom that said, "Out to Lunch".

Clam and Perry thought that Doofenshmirtz was trying to trick them, so they looked through a window that was next to the front door, and saw Doofenshmirtz inside the mailroom.

Perry kicked the door to the mailroom down, and he and Clam stepped inside the mailroom.

"Oh, is that you, Perry the Platypus and Clam the Albino Pygmy Rhino?" Doofenshmirtz asked. Doofenshmirtz had his back turned towards them, so he could not see if it was Clam and Perry who entered the mailroom.

"If it is you two, I'm in the back," Doofenshmirtz said.

Doofenshmirtz was finishing up his –inator, which is why he told Clam and Perry to come in the back of the mailroom.

Clam and Perry entered the back of the mailroom. They entered by going through the large gap that connected the front and the back of the mailroom. When they were in the back of the mailroom, they noticed Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa, with the latter sitting in a chair, looking at her cell phone.

Lumpus was not in the mailroom, for some reason.

"And …..done," Doofnenshmirtz said as he was finished constructing his –inator, "

Doofenshmirtz turned around, and was now facing Clam and Perry.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus and Clam the Albino Pygmy Rhino…" Doofenshmirtz began.

Doofenshmirtz could not recognize Clam and Perry with their Bean Scout uniforms on, which is why he stopped mid-sentence.

"Wait a minute, you're not Perry the Platypus and Clam the Albino Pygmy Rhino," Doofenshmirtz said, "You're just two Bean Scouts. What kind of Bean Scouts are you, anyway?"

Clam and Perry removed their Bean Scout caps.

"A platypus and an albino pygmy rhino?" Doofenshmirtz guessed.

Clam and Perry pulled out their fedoras, and placed them on their heads.

"Perry the Platypus and Clam the Albino Pygmy Rhino Bean Scouts?" Doofenshmirtz guessed.

Clam and Perry took off their Bean Scout uniforms, with Clam in his pajamas when he removed his.

Doofenshmirtz gasped. "Perry the Platypus and Clam the Albino Pygmy Rhino!?" he exclaimed, finally recognizing his nemeses, "That was you two in those Bean Scout uniforms all along?"

Clam and Perry rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Man, I need to get better at recognizing you two," Doofenshmitz said, "It's just so hard when you're not wearing your platypus and rhino sized hats. Anyway, your timing is impeccable, and by impeccable, I mean COMPLETELY PECCABLE!"

Doofenshmirtz pulled out a remote out of his lab coat pocket. When he did, he pressed a button that was on the remote.

Two robotic arms came out of nowhere. One of the robotic arms was holding a roll of packaging tape. The other robotic arm grabbed and pulled the end piece of the roll of packaging tape, and the two robotic arms wrapped Clam and Perry up in the packaging tape, trapping the two.

Doofenshmirtz laughed. "Wow, Perry the Platypus and Clam the Albino Pygmy Rhino, I never realized how well you two 'bond' with each other," he said, making a pun.

Doofenshmirtz laughed at his pun while Clam and Perry just stared at him angrily.

Vanessa scoffed. "Seriously, dad?" she said, "That's probably the worst pun you have ever come up with."

"You two remember my daughter, Vanessa," Doofenshmirtz said, introducing Vanessa.

Vanessa waved at Clam and Perry as a way of greeting the two. Since Clam and Perry were trapped in the packaging tape, all they could do was nod their heads in response to Vanessa's hand wave.

"We're on vacation at Prickly Pines," Doofenshmirtz explained, "I came here to Camp Kidney to ask for directions to Old Geezer Geyser, but I ended up coming up with an evil plan, instead. I know it's kind of crazy, but I'm evil, so what do you expect?"

Clam and Perry looked at each other, both not surprised that Doofenshmirtz had come up with an evil plan while on vacation.

"Someone actually encouraged me to come up with an evil plan," Doofenshmirtz pointed out.

"And that someone… was me," Lumpus said as he entered the back of the mailroom.

Clam was shocked when he found out that it was Lumpus who was working with Doofenshmirtz on his evil scheme.

"That's right," Lumpus said, " _I_ know your secret, Clam. _I_ encouraged Doof here to come up with an evil plan so _I_ could catch you in your secret agent persona in the flesh. You know what that means, right? You're in BIG trouble, mister."

Lumpus laughed evilly as he pointed at Clam, taunting him.

Clam was upset because someone at Camp Kidney found out about his secret. Perry chattered angrily at Lumpus for taunting Clam.

Doofenshmirtz did not understand as to why Clam was in big trouble.

"How is Clam the Albino Pygmy Rhino already in trouble?" Doofenshmirtz asked, "We haven't even executed our evil plan yet, let alone won."

"You'll see why later, doc," Lumpus said, "How about you just go ahead with your backstory/evil plan spiel."

"Oh, okay," Doofenshmirtz said, "Anyway, Perry the Platypus and Clam the Albino Pygmy Rhino, here is what we have planned for today. Behold!"

Doofenshmirtz showed his –inator to Clam and Perry.

"We call it the Bad Service-inator," Doofenshmirtz said.

The Bad Service-inator was in the shape of a hotel service bell.

"I bet you two are wondering how we came up with this," Doofenshmirtz said, "Well, you see…"

Doofenshmirtz explained to Clam and Perry about the bad service he and Vanessa were receiving at the hotel back at Prickly Pines. Since both he and Lumpus have had a bad history of getting bad service from hotels in the past, they both thought that they should get revenge on the hotel employees for giving Doofenshmirtz and his daughter a bad experience at the hotel.

"To use my –inator, all you have to do is press this button," Doofenshmirtz said, demonstrating his –inator to Clam and Perry, "When you press this button, the bell will make a dinging sound, and bad service will be given to the target you are using this –inator on. It comes with many different options so you can give the hotel employee the right comeuppance."

Clam and Perry looked at each other. They thought it was one of Doofenshmirtz's worst evil schemes ever.

"I know what you're thinking, Clam and Perry," Vanessa said, "It is a stupid evil plan."

"Don't listen to her, you two," Doofenshmirtz said, "Anyway, we're going to go to the hotel Vanessa and I are staying at, and we are going to use it on all of the employees over there."

"And there's no way you two are going to stop us," Lumpus added, "You're already in big enough trouble, young man. You might as well start saying goodbye to Camp Kidney, because this is the last time YOU are ever going to step foot in here."

Lumpus was referring to Clam when he said "young man".

Lumpus laughed manically while Doofenshmirtz was still confused about Clam being in trouble.

Suddenly, Slinkman came into the mailroom.

"Hello?" Slinkman said, "Is anybody in here?"

Lumpus was startled when he heard Slinkman's voice.

Lumpus grabbed Doofenshmirtz by his lab coat collar.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Just follow my lead," Lumpus replied.

Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz stood in front of Clam and Perry, with their backs turned towards them. They were trying to hide Clam and Perry from Slinkman.

Slinkman entered the back of the mailroom.

"There you are, Scoutmaster Lumpus," Slinkman said, relieved that he had found Lumpus.

"Oh, hi, Slinkman," Lumpus greeted.

"Where have you been all day?" Slinkman asked, "You were supposed to be at the assembly this morning, and you weren't. You're also missing lunch."

"Well, uh…." Lumpus stammered. He could not think of an excuse to come up with.

Slinkman noticed Doofenshmirtz.

"Oh, I know who you are," Slinkman said, "You're Dr. Doofenshmirtz."

"Why, yes, yes I am," Doofenshmirtz said.

"It's nice to meet you," Slinkman said as he and Doofenshmirtz shook hands with each other.

"Likewise," Doofenshmirtz said.

"What brings you here?" Slinkman asked.

"I'm on vacation with my daughter over there," Doofenshmirtz replied, pointing to Vanessa.

Vanessa waved at Slinkman,

"I wanted directions to Old Geezer Geyser, but now I'm here working on an evil plan with Lumpus," Doofenshmirtz explained.

Slinkman was shocked to find out that Lumpus was working with Doofenshmirtz.

"You're working with Doofenshmirtz?" Slinkman asked, "Is that why you missed out on the assembly?"

"Um…" Lumpus stammered, now knowing what to say.

"I can't believe you, sir!" Slinkman exclaimed, "As the scoutmaster, you're supposed to be present for important events like this."

While Slinkman was berating Lumpus for his actions, Lumpus pulled out a remote from his back pocket in his pants. Lumpus pushed a button on the remote that caused Clam and Perry, who were still trapped, to fall through a trap door. They came back up moments later enclosed in a box that had a lot of postage stamps on it. The box also had air holes punched in it so Clam and Perry could breathe. Lumpus did this behind his back so Slinkman wouldn't notice.

Slinkman, however, got suspicious because he thought that Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz were hiding something from him.

"Are you two trying to hide something from me?" Slinkman asked.

"No," Doofenshmirtz replied while Lumpus face palmed himself.

Slinkman pushed Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz aside. When he did, he saw the box that Clam and Perry were in.

"What is it?" Slinkman asked.

"It's a box, silly," Lumpus replied.

"I want to know what's _inside_ the box," Slinkman said.

Slinkman approached box, and was about to open it when suddenly, the box started shaking. The box was shaking because Clam and Perry were trying to escape from their trap.

Slinkman was startled when he saw the box moving, and backed away.

Lumpus laughed nervously. "I wouldn't try to open that if I were you," he said.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some hotel employees we need to get revenge on," Doofenshmirtz said.

"Revenge on hotel employees?" Slinkman repeated.

"Yes, revenge on hotel employees," Doofenshmirtz replied, "But I am NOT going to repeat my backstory/evil plan."

Lumpus picked up the box that Clam and Perry were in, and he, Doofenshmirtz, and Vanessa exited the mailroom.

"Sir, you cannot be working with this mad scientist," Slinkman said as he followed the group of three, "You have a job, and that is being a Scoutmaster to the Bean Scouts."

"Now, Slinkman, you know I don't really like those Bean Scouts," Lumpus said as he sat the box down and he, Doofenshmirtz, and Vanessa were getting inside Doofenshmirtz's car.

"You told me a few days ago that you really DID like them, though," Slinkman pointed out.

"Yeah, I only said that to keep my job," Lumpus said as Doofenshmirtz started up the car, "If I told Commander Hoo-Ha that I hated the scouts, he wouldn't have let me keep my job."

Slinkman gasped. "Sir, I can't believe you LIED to me about loving the scouts," he said, "I should really report you to Commander Hoo-Ha."

"What was that?" Lumpus asked, acting as if he didn't hear what Slinkman was saying, "I can't hear you over the sound of the car."

Lumpus leaned over to Doofenshmirtz.

"Drive," Lumpus whispered into Doofenshmirtz's ear.

"I said that…" Slinkman began.

Before Slinkman could finish, Doofenshmirtz drove his car out of Camp Kidney with Lumpus and Vanessa in tow.

Slinkman groaned in anger. He was frustrated with Lumpus.

"Why do I even bother?" Slinkman said to himself as he walked off.

As soon as Slinkman left, a mail truck pulled into Camp Kidney.

A mail deliverer got out of the mail truck, and went over to the box Clam and Perry were in.

As the mail deliverer tried to pick up the box, the box was moving again from Clam and Perry trying to escape.

This startled the mail deliverer, but he picked up the box, anyway, and put it into the back of the mail truck.

The mail deliverer got back into the truck, and drove out of Camp Kidney with the box in tow.


	7. Chapter 7: Weapons, Busting and Fangirls

**Phineas and Ferb: Camp Kidney Vacation**

Chapter 7

All of the Bean Scouts, except for Clam, had just finished eating lunch, as some, including Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb, were now leaving the mess hall.

Now that they were finished eating lunch, Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb could get to work on their project.

"So, Phineas, how do you suppose we get to making our own secret agent equipment with the blueprints Ferb provided for us?" Lazlo asked.

"Ferb and I have already got in touch with a local blacksmith who is going to help us," Phineas explained, "He should be here any moment."

Suddenly, the blacksmith appeared.

The blacksmith was a brown bear, who bared a similar resemblance to the bear waiter from the Camp Lazlo episode, "Prickly Pining Dining".

"Hey, kids," the blacksmith greeted.

The group of four were startled by the blacksmith's appearance.

"I'm here looking for two guys named Phineas and Ferb," the blacksmith explained, "Do you kids know where they might be?"

"That would be us," Phineas said, pointing to himself and Ferb.

The blacksmith was surprised when he found out his clients were the kids he ran into.

"Oh, well, um…okay," the blacksmith hesitantly said, "What I can help you kids with?"

"We want you to help us make some weapons," Phineas explained.

The blacksmith was a little hesitant at making weapons for the group of four.

"It is for our 'Secret Agent' game," Lazlo explained.

"We also want the weapons to be loaded with soft stuff like pillows," Raj added.

The blacksmith felt a little relieved. He was glad to know that the weapons the group of four asked him to make would not be loaded with something dangerous.

"Okay, then," the blacksmith said, "I'll see what I can do."

The blacksmith went over to a van that he used to get to Camp Kidney in a van. He went inside the van to get some supplies.

* * *

At Pinto Cabin, Edward, Chip, and Skip were watching the group of five work on the project.

Edward was suspicious about the blacksmith helping Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb with their project.

"Some 'geniuses' Phineas and Ferb are," Edward said, "If they're so smart, why are they hiring other people to do the work for them?"

Suddenly, Edward thought that maybe it wasn't a bad idea for Phineas and Ferb to do that.

"Now that I think about it, I would love for someone to do my own work for me," Edward said.

Chip and Skip looked at each other when they heard Edward say that.

"Um, Edward, when are we gonna bust Phineas, Ferb, and the Jellies?" Chip asked.

"Not right now, gentlemen," Edward replied, "It's too early to start busting them. We have to wait until their project is in full swing. Plus, Scoutmaster Lumpus or Slinkman will probably see it before they can even start their little 'game', anyway."

"What if they don't see it?" Skip asked.

"That's when WE'RE going to show them," Edward explained, "Sheesh, I just told you guys this at lunch."

"But what are we going to do when we show Lumpus and Slinkman, and whatever Phineas, Ferb, and the Jellies did is gone?" Chip asked.

"Don't worry, guys," Edward assured, "I ALWAYS have an ace up my sleeve."

Edward showed Chip and Skip a video camera. He was going to use the video camera to record Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb, and show it to Lumpus and Slinkman.

Chip and Skip were wondering as to why Edward had a video camera.

"What's the camera for?" Skip asked.

Edward groaned impatiently. "To record Lazlo, Raj, and their buddies with their project so I can show Lumpus and Slinkman!" he exclaimed.

Edward face palmed himself in anger.

"Man, you guys just cannot comprehend this whole 'busting' process," Edward commented, "Why do I even hang out with you guys?"

"Because we're your bunkmates," Chip replied.

"Good to know," Edward said sarcastically.

* * *

At the O.W.C.A.'s HQ, Major Monogram and Carl were having a conversation. Carl was also wearing a Bean Scout uniform and cap, for some reason.

"Aww, sir, do I _really_ have to do this?" Carl asked hesitantly.

"Yes, yes you do," Monogram replied.

"But this uniform itches," Carl complained.

"Hey, it's what you get for breaking the fourth wall," Monogram explained, "And you're my intern, so you have to do what I say, anyway."

"What if this doesn't work?" Carl asked, "Camp Kidney is full of animals, and I would stick out like a sore thumb if I went there, even with this uniform on."

"It's the only way we can gently let Agent C's hooligan friends know they're in trouble, Carl," Monogram replied, referring to Lazlo and Raj as 'Agent C's hooligan friends', "By going to Camp Kidney disguised as a Bean Scout, you can try to warm up to the two by befriending them before letting them know that they're in trouble for breaking into Agent C and Agent P's HQ. It HAS to work."

"But…" Carl began.

"No arguing with me, Carl," Monogram interrupted sternly, pointing somewhere.

"Yes, sir," Carl said as he walked off to what Monogram was pointing to.

* * *

Lumpus, Doofenshmirtz, and Vanessa were still driving back to the hotel that Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa were staying at so they could get revenge on the hotel employees.

Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz thought of something.

"Hey, Lumpus, do you know where Perry the Platypus and Clam the Albino Pygmy Rhino are?" Doofenshmirtz asked, "I usually bring them along on my evil plans, and I seemed to have forgotten about them."

"Maybe you DID bring them along, and they already escaped from their trap, about to surprise attack you two unexpectedly," Vanessa guessed. She was on her cell phone, so she wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings.

"Don't worry about those two," Lumpus replied, "They could be in the middle of nowhere for all I care."

Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa were concerned about Clam and Perry's whereabouts when Lumpus said that.

"What are you talking about?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"When my assistant, Slinkman, was berating me for working with you, I trapped Clam and Perry in a box that had some postage stamps on it," Lumpus explained, "Before we left, I placed the box down so a mail truck could take them away from us."

Doofenshmirtz slammed on his car brakes. He, as well as Vanessa, was shocked that Lumpus got rid of Clam and Perry.

"You got rid of Perry the Platypus and Clam the Albino Pygmy Rhino so they couldn't ruin our evil plan!?" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

"There better have been air holes in that box, Lumpus," Vanessa retorted.

"Relax, there _were_ air holes in the box," Lumpus assured, "I'm not _that_ evil. And anyway, don't you want your evil plan to succeed?"

"Well, yes, but it isn't fun without Perry the Platypus and Clam the Albino Pygmy Rhino trying to stop me," Doofenshmirtz replied, "It's part of the ritual with my evil plans, you know."

"It's going to be more fun when this plan succeeds, anyway," Lumpus said, "Especially when Clam gets in trouble and has to leave Camp Kidney."

Vanessa scoffed. "You must REALLY hate your campers," she said.

"When you have to tolerate all of the nonsense I have to put up with, you would start hating them, too, missy," Lumpus said.

"I just hope Perry the Platypus and Clam the Albino Pygmy Rhino are okay," Doofenshmirtz said, "I wonder where they could be right now."

* * *

The mail truck from earlier was still delivering mail. He was pulling into Acorn Flats, where the Squirrel Scouts reside.

The mail carrier parked the mail truck, and got out of the mail truck.

The mail carrier opened up the back of the mail truck, and pulled out the box that Clam and Perry were trapped in. The mail carrier set the box down on the grounds of Acorn Flats, and got back in his mail truck.

The mail carrier started up the mail truck, and drove out of Acorn Flats.

As the mail truck left, Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen were walking along the grounds of Acorn Flats, having a conversation with each other.

"And that is how Sir Isaac Newton discovered gravity," Nina said.

Gretchen moaned. "My brain hurts," she complained.

"From what?" Nina asked.

"From you talking about your science mumbo jumbo," Gretchen replied.

Suddenly, Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen noticed the box.

"Ooh, look girls, a package," Patsy said.

"I wonder who it's for," Nina wondered.

Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen examined the box. They found a label that said "Anywhere but Here" on the label.

"Anywhere but Here?" Patsy read on the label.

Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen also saw that the package had air holes in it.

"Why are there air holes on the package?" Gretchen asked.

"I'm not sure," Patsy replied.

Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen were curious as to what was inside the package, as the package did not specify whom it was for.

"I wonder what's inside the package," Nina said.

Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen were about to open the package, when suddenly, the package started moving and shaking again. They were startled by this, and backed away.

"It's probably a prank by those Bean Scouts," Gretchen assumed, "And if it is, it ain't gonna work."  
"Those Bean Scouts do not know how to properly throw a perfect prank like _we_ do," Patsy said.

Suddenly, the box tipped over on its side. When it did, Clam and Perry came out of the box. They were free from their trap, which they somehow escaped from. However, they still had small strands of packaging tape on themselves.

Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen gasped when they saw what was inside the box.

Clam and Perry were removing the small strands of tape from themselves. When they finished, they looked at their surroundings. Clam immediately knew where he and Perry were.

Clam and Perry eventually saw Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen staring at them. Clam was afraid when he saw the group of three, as it meant that they were now going to find out about his secret.

However, Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen were not really paying much attention to Clam.

"Girls, is that…" Patsy began. .

"Perry the Platypus!?" Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen said simultaneously.

Nina pulled out an issue of Dreamboat Magazine. It was the most current issue of the magazine series, and Perry was on the cover of the current issue

The group of three looked at Perry, then looked down at the magazine. They wanted to make sure it was really Perry. Sure enough, it was actually him.

Perry was confused as to what was going on, and chattered in confusion.

Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen swooned when they heard Perry's chatter.

"It really IS him," Patsy said.

"Just like on the cover of Dreamboat Magazine," Nina added, "Only he's more handsome in person."

"Thank you," Gretchen said with her hands pressed together, as if she was thanking God for brining Perry to Acorn Flats.

"Hey, girls, it's Perry the Platypus in the flesh!" Patsy exclaimed.

Instantly, all of the other Squirrel Scouts showed up. When they saw Perry, they screamed in excitement.

Perry was afraid when he saw all of the Squirrel Scouts. Clam was also afraid of the Squirrel Scouts, too, because he did not want any of them to look at him, and find out about his secret.

"Let's get him, girls!" Patsy exclaimed, referring to Perry as 'him'.

All of the Squirrel Scouts ran after Perry. Perry tried to escape, but the Squirrel Scouts were too fast for him.

Perry became trapped in a pile of Squirrel Scouts when they attacked him. The Squirrel Scouts were unintentionally hurting Perry, such as grabbing him real tightly and pulling on him. The Squirrel Scouts were not trying to hurt Perry; they were just so star struck when they met him, and wanted to interact with him as if he was really famous.

Clam was scared when he saw Perry being swarmed by the Squirrel Scouts. He wanted to save him, but knew if he did that, then he would possibly reveal his secret to the Squirrel Scouts.

Clam, however, knew that it was important to save Perry, and not leave him behind.

Taking a deep breath, Clam ran and jumped into the pile of Squirrel Scouts to save Perry.


	8. Chapter 8: Let's Play Secret Agent

**Phineas and Ferb: Camp Kidney Vacation**

Chapter 8

Back at Camp Kidney, the blacksmith was finished helping Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb make weapons for their game of "Secret Agent".

"Alright, boys here you go," the blacksmith said as he was putting the finishing touches on the weapons.

The blacksmith made four weapons; one for Lazlo, one for Phineas, one for Raj, and one for Ferb.

Phineas, Ferb, Lazlo, and Raj each grabbed a weapon, and tested out their weapons to make sure they worked properly.

When the group of four tested out their weapons, various types of ammo came out of the weapons.

Phineas' weapon had pillows for ammo, Lazlo's weapon had rolls of toilet paper, Raj's weapon had marshmallows, and Ferb's weapon had stuffed animals. As you can tell, all of the ammo was of soft material.

"Cool," Lazlo and Raj said in unison.

"Thank you, sir," Phineas said as he and the blacksmith shook hands with each other.

"No problem," the blacksmith said, "Have fun with your little game, boys."

The blacksmith put his supplies and tools away in his van. Then, he got into his van, and left Camp Kidney.

"Thanks for hiring someone to help us with our project, Phineas," Lazlo said.

"Yeah, there's no way we would have been allowed to make these ourselves," Raj added.

"Anytime, guys," Phineas said.

"So, what kind of mission do you think we should go on?" Lazlo asked.

Phineas was confused. When he heard this "Mission?" he repeated.

"Yes, a mission," Lazlo said.

Phineas was so busy watching the blacksmith make the weapons that he forgot about coming up with a mission.

"Ah, geez," Phineas said snapping his fingers in frustration, "I was so mesmerized watching the blacksmith that I didn't even think about coming up with a mission."

"Well, that's okay," Lazlo assured, "We still have time to think of a mission to go on before you guys have to leave. Why don't we try to think of ideas now?"

"Alright," Phineas said.

The group of four tried to think of ideas for a mission to go on.

* * *

Back at Pinto Cabin, Edward, Chip, and Skip were still watching Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb work on their project.

Edward, however, had fallen asleep watching the group of four.

Chip and Skip were still awake, and were amazed by how well the project was turning out.

"Wow, those weapons look really cool," Chip commented.

"Yeah, especially since they're loaded with soft and fluffy stuff," Skip added.

Chip and Skip noticed that Edward had fallen asleep.

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Chip whispered.

"I've got a better idea," Skip whispered, "Let's go join Lazlo, Raj, and their buddies on their little game before Edward wakes up."

Chip thought about the idea, remembering about Edward's threats if he and Skip did not help Edward bust the boys.

However, Chip thought that the idea of playing with Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb was better than trying to bust them.

"Good idea," Chip whispered, agreeing with the idea.

Chip and Skip left Pinto Cabin so they could join Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb.

* * *

Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb were still trying to think of ideas for a mission to go on. However, they were struggling trying to think of an idea.

"Gee, thinking of an idea for a mission is really hard," Phineas said.

"Yeah," Lazlo agreed, "If only there was a REAL mission we could go on."

Suddenly, Chip and Skip approached the group of four.

"Hey, Lazlo," Chip and Skip said at the same time.

"Oh, hey, Chip and Skip," Lazlo greeted back.

"How is your secret agent game coming along?" Chip asked.

"It's going fine so far," Phineas replied, "We're having trouble trying to come up with a mission, though."

Suddenly, the group of four heard a large moan. The moaning was coming from Slinkman, who was sitting on a log not too far off from where the group of six were, sulking his face in shame.

The group of four were curious as to why Slinkman was moaning, so they went up to him.

"Hey, Slinkman," Lazlo greeted as he and the others approached Slinkman.

"Is everything okay?" Raj asked.

Slinkman looked up, and saw the group of four.

"Oh, hey, boys," Slinkman greeted, "And no, no everything is not okay."

"Why not?" Lazlo asked.

"Because Scoutmaster Lumpus was supposed to be at the assembly this morning, and he wasn't," Slinkman explained, "I just recently found out that he's working with a mad scientist on an evil plan. I tried to report Lumpus to Commander Hoo-Ha, but he's busy right now."

The group of four were shocked at what they just heard.

"An evil plan?" Raj repeated.

"Yes," Slinkman said, "Apparently, their evil plan is to get revenge on rude hotel employees. It's quite ridiculous, if you ask me."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Phineas asked.

Slinkman felt a little better when he heard that the group of six wanted to help with the situation.

"Why, that's awfully nice of you boys to want to help out," Slinkman said, "But no, there's really nothing we can do about it until I can get back in touch with Commander Hoo-Ha."

"Oh, okay, then," Lazlo said, "Good luck with that."

Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, Ferb, Chip, and Skip left so they could leave Slinkman alone.

"I can't believe it," Lazlo said once the group of six were away from Slinkman, "Lumpus working with a mad scientist?"

"No wonder we haven't been seeing him at all today," Phineas said, "We were pretty excited to see him again, too."

"If only there was something we could do to help," Chip asked.

Suddenly, Lazlo thought of something.

"You know what?" Lazlo said, "I think there IS something we can do to help."

It didn't take long for the others to figure out what Lazlo was up to.

"Lazlo, please don't tell me that we're going to stop Lumpus and that mad scientist's evil plan as our mission," Raj said.

"That's EXACTLY what we're going to do!" Lazlo exclaimed.

"Oh, no," Raj said as he face palmed himself.

"Awesome!" Phineas exclaimed, "We're going to go on an actual mission!"

"Can we come along, too?" Chip and Skip asked in unison.

"Sure, you can," Lazlo said.

"Yay!" Chip and Skip exclaimed in unison, excited that they were allowed to go on the mission.

"I don't know about this, Lazlo," Raj said, "This doesn't sound safe."

"Come on, Raj, I'm sure it's not dangerous," Lazlo said, "After all, Slinkman DID say the evil plan was about getting revenge on rude hotel employees."

Raj thought about it, and decided that maybe stopping the evil plan would not be as dangerous as he thought it would.

"Well, all right," Raj said hesitantly.

"Where do you think the evil plan is taking place?" Skip asked.

"I bet it's at the hotel our family is staying at," Phineas assumed, "Let's try there, first."

"But HOW are we going to get there?" Raj asked.

Suddenly, Ferb pulled out a remote out of nowhere, and pressed a button that was on the remote. This caused four motor scooters to randomly appear on the campgrounds.

The others were astonished when they saw this.

"I just HAD to ask," Raj said.

"Wow, Ferb," Phineas said as he and the others were examining the scooters, "I guess you kept yourself busy while the blacksmith was working on our weapons."

The motor scooters came with helmets, one for each of the group of six.

The group of six put their helmets on, and got on their scooters. Since there were only four scooters, Lazlo and Raj shared a scooter, as did Chip and Skip.

"Alright, are we ready to rock and roll?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, yes we are," Lazlo said as Ferb, Chip, and Skip each gave a thumbs up.

"I guess so," Raj said hesitantly.

Phineas, Ferb, Lazlo, and Chip, who were the ones in control of the scooters, started up their scooters, and the group of six headed off to the hotel.

* * *

Back at Pinto Cabin, Edward was still asleep, unaware that Chip and Skip had abandoned him.

I forgot to mention this ealier, but Edward was sitting in a chair while he was watching Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb work on their project.

The chair that Edward was sitting in started to tip over. When it tipped over, both Edward and the chair fell to the ground.

Edward was startled when he fell.

"No, mommy, I don't want to go to school today," Edward randomly said as he woke up from his nap. He was apparently having a dream while he was sleeping.

Edward came to his senses, and realized that he had fallen asleep.

"Gee, how long was I out?" Edward asked.

Edward looked out a window in the cabin, and noticed that Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb were gone.

"Darn it!" Edward exclaimed, "I was out long enough to let Jelly Cabin and their buddies get away! Now how am I supposed to bust them?"

Edward then noticed that Chip and Skip were gone.

"And where the heck are Chip and Skip?" Edward asked, "Those imbeciles better not have flaked out on me."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the cabin door.

"Who could that be?" Edward wondered.

Edward went up to the cabin door, and opened it, revealing Carl.

"Um, hi," Carl greeted.

"Who are you?" Edward asked, noticing the Bean Scout uniform, "Are you new here?"

"My name's Carl," Carl replied, "And, uh, yes, I am new here."

Carl was obviously lying, and was hoping that Edward would fall for it.

"That's funny," Edward said, "We had an assembly this morning, and Slinkman never said anything about a new camper. And come to think of it, you look like you're a little too old to be attending a kids' summer camp."

"That's because, uh…" Carl stammered. He was struggling trying to say something.

Edward began to grew suspicious because of Carl's stammering.

"…I was hired as a camp counselor," Carl said, finally thinking of something to say.

Edward thought about it, and believed Carl.

"Oh, well that makes sense," Edward said, "Anyways, welcome to Camp Kidney, Carl."

"Thanks," Carl said, "Listen, since you're a camper here, could you help me with something? I'm trying to find these two campers, a monkey and an elephant, because I need them for something."

"You mean Lazlo and Raj from Jelly Cabin?" Edward asked.

"I think so," Carl replied.

"That's a coincidence, because I've been meaning to find them, too," Edward said, "They're working on a project with some buddies, and I want to bust them for it."

"Do you want to team up and look for them?" Carl asked.

"Sure," Edward said, "I even have a hunch where they may be."

"Great!" Carl exclaimed, "Let's go find them."

Edward left his cabin, and he and Carl left Camp Kidney to go look for Lazlo and Raj.

"Oh, and by the way, my name is Edward," Edward, said introducing himself to Carl.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," Carl said.

"Same here," Edward said.

* * *

At Prickly Pines, Lumpus, Doofenshmirtz, and Vanessa were back at the hotel that the Flynn-Fletcher family, Doofenshmirtz, and Vanessa were staying at. They were in the front lobby of the hotel.

Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz were getting ready to put their evil plan into action.

"Okay, Doofenshmirtz, now that we're at the hotel, who do you think we should get revenge on first?" Lumpuas asked.

"Well, I thought that we could get revenge on the people at the front desk first," Doofenshmirtz replied, "They gave Vanessa and I the wrong directions to Old Geezer Geyser."

Fortunately for Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz, there was not a line for the front desk, so they were easily able to walk right up to the front desk. Vanessa sat in a chair so she could watch the evil plan unfold.

"Good afternoon," the front desk clerk greeted, "May I help you gentlemen with something?"

"Yes, yes you can," Doofenshmirtz replied. He had an angry look on his face. "You gave my daughter and I the wrong directions to Old Geezer Geyser."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that, sir," the front desk clerk apologized.

The front desk clerk looked at a fellow co-worker, grinned, and winked at him. The co-worker grinned and winked back.

"I saw that!" Lumpus exclaimed.

"Saw what?" the front desk clerk asked, acting as if he didn't know what he did.

"Don't play dumb with me, buster," Lumpus said, "You know good and well you gave my friend the wrong directions on purpose."

"So what if I did?" the hotel clerk asked, "He was being very impatient, and disrespecting the hotel staff."

"Well maybe if you had better service, I would have been nicer," Doofenshmirtz said, "As employees of this facility, you need to be treating us guests with respect."

"There's also this little thing called 'patience'," the front desk clerk said, "If you gentlemen have any complaints regarding the delivery of our service, then you need to speak with our manager."

Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz grinned evilly. "Actually," Doofenshmirtz said, "We have a better way of dealing with your terrible service."

Doofenshmirtz pulled out his Bad Service-inator.

The front desk clerk laughed when he saw the –inator.

"Seriously, a service bell?" the front desk clerk said, "What are you going to do, ring it a lot and annoy me to death?"

The front desk clerk continued to laugh, mocking Doofenshmirtz's –inator.

Upset by the front desk clerk's mockery, Doofenshmirtz rang the sevice bell by tapping on it.

When Doofenshmirtz rung the bell, a flash suddenly came out of the –inator, heading towards the front desk clerk. The front desk clerk stopped laughing when he saw the flash heading towards him.

The front desk clerk was struck by the flash. The flash did not hurt the front desk clerk.

However, when the flash was gone, the flash somehow made the front desk clerk end up smelling like a skunk had sprayed him. There were green stink lines forming from above the front desk clerk's head.

The front desk clerk quickly took notice of what had happened to him. He wasn't very happy about it.

"What did you do to me?" the front desk clerk interrogated, "And why do I smell like a skunk sprayed me?"

Lumpus and Doofesnhmirtz both laughed in an evil manner. "Because you have been giving me bad service, so I gave bad service back to you," Doofenshmirtz replied.

"By using that thing to make me smell bad?" the front desk clerk asked.

"Exactly!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz continued to laugh taunting the front desk clerk, and happy that the –inator was working properly.

"This is just too rich!" Lumpus exclaimed.

"Come on. Let's go use this baby on other hotel employees," Doofenshmirtz suggested.

Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz walked away from the front desk so they could use the –inator on other hotel employees. Vanessa followed the two.

"And by the way, this 'thing' is called an –inator!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed as he and Lumpus left the front desk.

When Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz were gone, the front desk clerk smelled himself. He covered his nose, disgusted by how bad he had smelled.


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Ready for the Battle

**Phineas and Ferb: Camp Kidney Vacation**

Chapter 9

 **Note: This is the NINTH CHAPTER of Phineas and Ferb: Camp Kidney Vacation, NOT THE EIGHTH CHAPTER. I posted the eighth chapter a few weeks ago, but when I posted the chapter, the fanfiction site was experiencing some problems, so if you follow this story, you probably did not receive an email saying that the eighth chapter of this story had been uploaded.**

 **If that is the case, and you haven't read the eighth chapter yet, please read that chapter first before reading this chapter. Thank you, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**

Back at Acorn Flats, Clam and Perry were finally able to get the Squirrel Scouts off their backs; literally.

Clam tried to save Perry after the Squirrel Scouts attacked him due to being star-struck after seeing Perry on an issue of DreamBoat magazine. However, Clam was unsuccessful trying to save Perry. Like Perry, Clam also became a victim of the Squirrel Scouts' rough behavior, even though the Squirrel Scouts were not trying to intentionally hurt the two.

Clam and Perry were able to get the Squirrel Scouts to leave them alone by giving the girls autographs. Clam wasn't giving autographs, though; Perry was.

Perry was just finishing up giving the last autograph. This autograph was for Almondine, and Perry was signing the autograph on her face.

When Perry was finished giving the last autograph, Almondine pulled out a mirror so she could see the autograph. When she saw it, she squealed with excitement.

"Thank you, Perry the Platypus!" Almondine exclaimed as she gave Perry a big hug before leaving.

Perry felt uncomfortable when Almondine hugged him, considering all of the rough behavior he had been exposed to earlier.

The Squirrel Scouts were excited to receive an autograph from Perry, and were showing their autographs off to each other. The autographs the Squirrel Scouts got were somewhere on themselves.

For example, Patsy had an autograph on her hand, and Nina had an autograph on her neck.

"I can't believe we got a visit from Perry the Platypus today!" Amber exclaimed.

"Look, he signed my forehead," Tootie said, showing off her autograph.

"I am never washing this off," Honey commented about her autograph, which was on her hand.

Once the Squirrel Scouts were finally gone, Clam and Perry wiped some sweat off of their faces. They were glad that the Squirrel Scouts had left them alone so they could complete their mission.

While Clam and Perry were not hurt from the Squirrel Scouts' rough behavior, meaning they did not sustain any injuries, a tank top that Clam was wearing was practically torn to shreds, the straps of the tank top barely hanging by a thread. In addition, Perry's fedora was also missing.

Perry quickly realized his fedora was missing when he touched his head, and didn't feel his fedora on top of it.

Clam and Perry looked around to try and find Perry's fedora. After a moment of searching, Perry saw Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen with his fedora.

"Oh my gosh, girls, I can't believe we actually have Perry the Platypus' fedora!" Patsy exclaimed holding the fedora. She was the one who stole the fedora during the scuffle.

"Who knows how much this thing would be online?" Nina wondered.

"I bet it would be worth thousands and thousands," Gretchen guessed.

Suddenly, Perry approached the group of three. Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen were excited when they saw Perry again.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Perry the…" Patsy began.

Before Patsy could finish, Perry snatched his fedora away from Patsy, and put the fedora back on his head.

Perry was livid with the group of three for stealing his fedora. He gave the group of three an angry stare before walking away from them.

Perry rejoined Clam, and the two exited Acorn Flats so they could continue on with their mission.

When Clam and Perry exited Acorn Flats, they sat down for a moment so they could get their second wind before continuing on with the mission. They were tired after the scuffle with the Squirrel Scouts.

While Perry was ready to get the mission over with, Clam was hesitant on wanting to finish the mission. He was already in big enough trouble because Lumpus found out about his secret. He didn't want to relocate because he liked being at Camp Kidney with Lazlo and Raj. He started to tear up because of the possibility of being relocated.

Perry could tell that Clam did not want to continue on with the mission, and felt bad for Clam because of the situation he was in.

Perry put his hand on Clam's shoulder to show Clam that he felt bad for him. Clam felt somewhat better when he saw that Perry was trying to comfort him.

Suddenly, Perry thought of something that he thought could help Clam with his situation.

Perry took off his fedora, pulling out a spray bottle. The spray bottle had "Amnesia Spray" printed on the bottle.

Perry gave Clam the bottle, and put his fedora back on. Clam quickly figured out that he could use the amnesia spray bottle on Lumpus to make him forget about knowing that Clam is a secret agent.

Clam put the amnesia spray bottle in his fedora. He hugged Perry as a way of thanking him for the bottle. Perry was okay with receiving a hug this time around.

Clam felt a lot better now, and was more confident about wanting to complete the mission. Perry was also glad that Clam was feeling better.

Suddenly, a net came down on Clam and Perry, trapping the two inside. This surprised the two.

Clam and Perry were sitting near to a tree when they were taking their small break, so whoever dropped the net on the two was standing on top of the tree.

The person that dropped the net jumped down from the tree. As it turned out, this person was an animal catcher. The animal catcher was a big, buff pelican.

The animal catcher looked at what he caught, and was quite surprised by the results.

"Hmmm, a platypus AND a rhino wearing a fedora?" the pelican said to himself in astonishment.

Clam and Perry stared angrily at the animal catcher, with Perry chattering angrily at him.

"That's something you don't see every day," the animal catcher said.

The animal catcher grabbed the net, and dragged it along with Clam and Perry inside.

Clam and Perry were not happy that they got sidetracked again, because it further delayed their completion of the mission.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, Ferb, Chip, and Skip had just arrived in Prickly Pines. They were looking for the hotel that Phineas and Ferb's family, as well as Dooenshmirtz and Vanessa, were staying at.

The group of six, except for Raj, were having a blast riding on the scooters.

"This is amazing!" Lazlo exclaimed, "You guys rock!"

Lazlo was referring to Phineas and Ferb when he said 'you guys'.

"Yeah!" Chip and Skip exclaimed in unison, "Watch what we can do."

Chip, who was in control of the scooter, did a wheelie with the scooter. When Raj saw this, it made him sick to his stomach.

"Cool," Phineas said, amazed by Chip and Skip's stunt.

"I wanna try that!" Lazlo exclaimed.

Raj's eyes widened when he heard Lazlo say that.

"No, Lazlo, please don't…" Raj began.

Before Raj could finish, Lazlo did a wheelie on the scooter he was controlling. Raj screamed when Lazlo did this, holding onto him for dear life.

While going around Prickly Pines, Phineas saw the hotel.

"Hey, there's the hotel," Phineas said, pointing to the hotel.

The group of six approached the hotel with their scooters. When they arrived, Lazlo, Phineas, Ferb, and Chip parked their scooters at the front entrance. Then, everyone got off their scooters.

"Wow, that was one wild ride," Lazlo commented.

"Yeah, let's do it again!" Chip and Skip exclaimed.

"If you think that was wild, you should have been with us when we made a rollercoaster," Phineas said.

Raj was relieved when they arrived at the hotel, because he didn't like the scooter ride over there, especially when Lazlo did a wheelie.

Raj felt really nauseous and dizzy after the ride, just as well. His stomach started rumbling, and he felt like he was going to vomit.

"Excuse me for just one moment," Raj said covering his mouth.

Raj ran away, and went to a nearby bush so he could vomit.

"So this is the hotel your family is staying at?" Lazlo asked looking up at the hotel.

"Yes, yes it is," Phineas replied.

Lazlo, Chip, and Skip examined the hotel.

"It's a very nice hotel," Chip commented.

"Yeah, but the service could be a little better," Phineas said, "Our sister, Candace, was taking a shower last night, and there wasn't any warm water."

Raj came back after throwing up behind a bush.

"Feeling any better, Raj?" Lazlo asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Raj replied.

"So, Phineas, are you sure this is where Lumpus and that mad scientist' s evil plan is taking place at?" Lazlo asked.

"I hope so," Raj replied, "I'm not ready to get back on that scooter."

Suddenly, a bunch of people started running out of the hotel, screaming in fear. The group of six were curious as to why the people were screaming.

As soon as the group of people left the hotel, a news truck approached the hotel, with a news reporter and a cameraman coming out of the truck once it was parked. They were about to do a news report regarding the hotel.

The news reporter was a pig that was wearing a news reporter outfit, and the cameraman was a beaver, who was wearing a shirt and some pants.

The cameraman gave the news reporter a hand signal, which meant the camera was rolling.

"Good afternoon, citizens of Prickly Pines," the news reporter said, "We apologize for interrupting your regularly scheduled programming, but we have a breaking news report. A hotel at Prickly Pines has been taken over, apparently, by a moose and a pharmacist. Eye witnesses have reported that they have been using some kind of device known as an '-inator', and are using it to get revenge on hotel employees."

"Well that answers our question," Phineas said.

Phineas pulled out his weapon.

"Alright, let's go kick some evil carcass!" Phineas exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Chip and Skip exclaimed while Ferb gave a thumbs up.

"Well, um, okay," Raj said hesitantly.

"Oh, before I forget, I thought we could wear these on our mission," Lazlo said as he pulled out six fedoras.

The fedoras resembled the ones that Clam, Perry, and all of the other O.W.C.A. agents wear on missions. The fedoras were brown with a black band around each of the fedoras.

"Wow!" Phineas exclaimed as everyone took a fedora, "Where did you get these, Lazlo? They're awesome!"

"And very pointy," Chip said, touching the crown part of the fedora.

"I made them myself while the blacksmith was working on our weapons," Lazlo explained, "I thought that these hats would make us really look like secret agents."

Everyone put their fedoras on. Since Lazlo, Raj, Chip, and Skip were wearing their Bean Scout caps, they took their caps off, and stowed them away before putting on their fedoras.

Phineas pulled out a mirror so he could see himself with the fedora on.

"Cool," Phineas commented, "Now we definitely look like secret agents."

The group of six made their way into the hotel. As they were doing this, the news reporter was still giving a news report on the hotel.

"According to some of the hotel guests, the –inator has caused most of the employees to have their comeuppance for their bad service to hotel guests."

The news reporter saw the group of six going into the hotel.

"This just in," the news reporter said, changing the subject, "A group of six boys have just been spotted going into the hotel, wearing brown fedoras and carrying weapons. We're not sure what this is about, but maybe they will do something about this catastrophe. We will have more information on this incident in just a moment. For now, we bring you back to your regularly scheduled programming."

Inside the hotel, Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz had already caused a lot of damage with their evil plan.

Many hotel employees had become victims of the –inator, receiving their comeuppance from the –inator in various ways.

For example, some employees had the same fate as the front desk clerk, which was smelling really badly, while the other employees had other types of fates, such as their faces somehow being turned around, their bodies turning really hairy, etc.

The group of six were shocked when they saw what had happened at the hotel.

"Holy moly!" Lazlo exclaimed.

"What the heck happened here?" Phineas asked.

"I'll tell you what happened," the front desk clerk said as he approached the group of six, "That crazy pharmacist and his moose sidekick are what happened."

The group of six were disgusted by how bad the front desk clerk smelled.

"P.U.!" Raj exclaimed, holding his trunk to block out the smell, "Pardon me for asking, but why do you smell like you've been sprayed by a skunk?"

"Because those two used an "-inator' on me as revenge for giving the pharmacist bad directions!" the front desk clerk replied, "Why do you care?"

The front desk clerk was referring to Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz as 'those two'.

"Because we're here to help," Lazlo replied as he, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb showed off their weapons.

The front desk clerk laughed. "Oh, great, now six kids in fedoras, with four of them carrying toy weapons, are going to try to save our hotel," he said sarcastically, "This day is just getting better and better."

"Come on, sir, give us a chance," Phineas said.

"Yeah," Chip and Skip agreed.

The front desk clerk thought about the group of six wanting to take on Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz.

"Alright, fine," the front desk clerk said, "The pharmacist and moose are on the fourth floor."

"Thank you, sir," Phineas said as the group of six left.

"Good luck, kids," the front desk clerk said, "You're gonna need it."


	10. Chapter 10: The Big Battle

**Phineas and Ferb: Camp Kidney Vacation**

Chapter 10

On the fourth floor of the hotel, Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz were continuing to put their evil plan into motion. They were also basking in their current success of how well the evil plan was going.

Lumpus, Doofenshmirtz, and Vanessa were in the hotel room that Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa were assigned to during their stay. Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz were confronting a hotel maid who also happened to be in the room.

"Come on, admit it, lady," Lumpus said, "You didn't clean up my friend's hotel room properly on purpose."

The maid was frightened from being confronted. "Well, I, uh…" she stammered.

"And for that, you're gonna receive…" Doofenshmirtz interrupted as he adjusted the –inator to an appropriate setting, "…an even bigger mess to clean up!"

Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz laughed evilly while Vanessa face palmed herself in embarrassment.

"Hold it right there, Scoutmaster Lumpus!" a voice exclaimed.

Lumpus, Doofenshmirtz, and the maid turned towards the source of the voice, and saw Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, Ferb, Chip, and Skip inside their hotel room.

Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz were shocked when they saw the group of six. Vanessa was on her phone, not paying attention to what was happening.

"What the?!" Lumpus exclaimed, "What are you imbeciles doing here!?"

"Hi, Scoutmaster Lumpus," Phineas greeted, "Remember us?"

Phineas was referring to him and Ferb when he said "us".

"Oh, yeah, I remember you two," Lumpus said, "You boys built a summer camp with my campers, and got away with it. What brings you two here?"

"We're on vacation," Phineas explained, "We're visiting Camp Kidney today, and are playing a game of 'Secret Agent'."

"We overheard Slinkman saying that you and a pharmacist are working together on an evil plan, and decided to go on a mission in order to stop you guys," Lazlo added.

Lumpus grumbled something under his breath while Doofenshmirtz was offended when Lazlo called him a pharmacist.

"Okay, first of all, I am NOT a pharmacist; I am a mad scientist," Doofenshmirtz corrected, "Second of all, who are you guys?"

Doofenshmirtz noticed the fedoras that Lazlo and the others were wearing.

"Do you work for Francis?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Those are my ignorant campers and their genius friends, Doofenshmirtz," Lumpus introduced, "They're _supposed_ to be back at Camp Kidney, minding their own business."

"Um, who's Francis?" Raj asked raising his hand.

"Never mind that," Lumpus said, "There's no way you boys are going to get away with ruining our evil plan."

"Besides, you're just kids," Doofenshmirtz added, "How are you gonna stop us, anyway?"

"With these," Lazlo said as he, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb pulled out their weapons.

Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz laughed when they saw the weapons. "Seriously?" Lumpus asked, "You're gonna try and stop us with toy weapons?"

"Yeah," Doofenshmirtz agreed, "What are you going to do? Squirt us to death with water?"

Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz continued to laugh. Lazlo and the others felt offended by Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz's laughter.

In retaliation, Ferb aimed his weapon at Lumpus, and pulled the trigger on his weapon, which caused a stuffed animal to come out of the weapon. The stuffed animal hit Lumpus in the face.

"Hey, who's the wise guy?" Lumpus angrily asked.

Ferb raised his hand, singling himself out.

"Oh, so you REALLY want to try and stop us, huh?" Lumpus asked, "Well if it's a battle you want, it's a battle you're gonna get."

"Hmmm, I don't know about this Lumpus," Doofenshmirtz said, "I think it would be really humiliating battling a bunch of kids."

Vanessa scoffed. "Dad, you battle with a PLATYPUS every day," she pointed out, "Talk about humiliating."

Doofenshmirtz thought about what Vanessa said. "Good point," he said.

Lumpus, Doofenshmirtz, and the group of six got into battle stances. After a small moment of silence and angry stares, Lumpus, Doofenshmirtz, and the group of six charged at each other, officially commencing the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edward and Carl had just arrived at Prickly Pines, having walked there from Camp Kidney.

"Um, are you sure it's okay for us to leave the camp grounds unsupervised?" Carl asked. He was concerned about leaving Camp Kidney unnoticed.

"Relax, Carl, we campers do this all the time," Edward assured, "Besides, you told me you were a camp counselor, so technically, there is some supervision."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Carl said after thinking it over, "Anyway, why do you think Lazlo and Raj are over here at Prickly Pines?"

"Because they're playing a game called 'Secret Agent' with some friends, and wanted to take on a mission," Edward explained, "I figured that they would come to Prickly Pines to look for a mission to take on since we couldn't find them at Camp Kidney."

"Do you really think they're over here?" Carl asked.

Edward and Carl were approaching the hotel as Carl was asking his question. The news reporter and cameraman from earlier were filming another news story regarding the evil plan.

"And it is here that six young men entered this hotel with weapons in tow, apparently wanting to take on the mission of foiling the moose and the pharmacist's evil plan," the news reporter explained, "We are getting word that there is a battle going on in a hotel room on the fourth floor at this very hotel. Let's go up there and see if we can catch any of the action."

The news reporter and the camera man went inside the hotel.

"I'll take that as a yes," Carl said.

Carl and Edward went inside the hotel, following the news reporter and the cameraman.

* * *

Back in the hotel room, the battle between Lumpus, Doofenshmirtz, and the group of six was still going on. The maid was also not present, as she fled the hotel room as the battle began.

Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz tried using the –inator on the group of six during the course of the battle, but because of all the action, it was hard for them to get a direct shot.

Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb were using their weapons during the battle. Since the ammo in the weapons were of soft material, nobody was getting hurt.

Raj, however, was not doing much in the battle. Since his weapon had marshmallows in it, he was using the weapon to feed himself, and not so much use it for the battle.

Lazlo noticed this. "Raj!" he exclaimed, "Stop eating the ammo and help us with the mission!"

"I am sorry," Raj apologized before continuing to help out with the mission.

As the battle continued, the news reporter, the cameraman, Edward, and Carl came inside the hotel room.

The group of four, especially Edward and Carl, were stunned when they saw what was happening.

"Are you getting this on camera?" the news reporter whispered to the cameraman.

The cameraman gave a thumbs up as a way of saying "yes".

Seeing the camera man filming the battle reminded Edward to start filming the battle, as he wanted to bust the group of six.

Edward got out his camera, and started filming the battle.

"Oh, are those guys in for it now," Edward said to himself, referring to the group of six as 'those guys'.

Edward enjoyed watching the battle. While he was filming it, he suddenly thought of another idea.

"Hey, Carl, do you have your phone with you?" Edward asked.

"Yes, why?" Carl asked.

"I need to borrow it for a minute," Edward replied.

Carl hesitantly gave Edward his cell phone. Edward was using one hand to hold the video camera, so he used his other hand to make a phone call with Carl's cell phone.

Edward dialed a phone number, and put the phone to his ear.

* * *

Back at Camp Kidney, Slinkman was finally able to get in touch with Commander Hoo-Ha. Slinkman was talking to Commander Hoo-Ha on the phone in Lumpus' office.

"Yes, Commander Hoo-Ha, you heard me right," Slinkman said, "Lumpus is working with a mad scientist on an evil plan involving…"

Suddenly, the phone started ringing, meaning that somebody else was calling Slinkman.

Slinkman sighed in frustration. "Hold on, Commander Hoo-Ha. I'm going to have to call you back," he said.

Slinkman pressed a button that let him hang up his conversation with Hoo-Ha, and transition to whoever was calling him next.

"Hello?" Slinkman said.

"Hey, Slinkman," Edward greeted.

Slinkman instantly recognized Edward's voice.

"Edward?" Slinkman addressed, surprised that it was Edward who called him, "What are you calling me for?"

"I'm over at Prickly Pines, Slinkman, and you've got to come over here as soon as you can," Edward said, "Lazlo, Raj, and their special guest buddies are over here engaging in a battle between Lumpus and a pharmacist in a hotel, complete with WEAPONS."

Slinkman was shocked when he hard this.

"WHAT!?" Slinkman exclaimed, "I can't believe this."

"Yeah, it's true," Edward said.

"You left the camp grounds unsupervised, which is strictly against the Bean Scout Handbook," Slinkman said sternly, "You are in big trouble for this, Edward."

"That's not important right now, Slinkman," Edward said, "What IS important is what Lazlo, Raj, and their friends are up to."

Slinkman remembered about what Edward just told him.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Slinkman asked, "I still remember the last time you tried to bust Jelly Bean Cabin for something they didn't commit."

"Just get on over here and see for yourself," Edward explained.

"Edward, you know I can't leave the campers here by themselves," Slinkman said.

"Then find someone to look after them and get over here," Edward said.

Slinkman sighed. "Alright, fine," Slinkman said, "I'm reporting Scoutmaster Lumpus to Commander Hoo-Ha, so I may as well go over there, anyway. I'll see you soon, and you better not be lying to me this time."

"Thank you, Slinkman," Edward said, "And trust me, I WILL be telling the truth."

Edward and Slinkman hung up their respective phones. Edward gave Carl his cell phone back, which he stowed away.

Carl was quite surprised when he saw the group of six trying to complete the mission, and not Clam and Perry.

"Wait a minute," Carl said to himself, "If those guys are taking care of the mission, then where's Agent C and Agent P?"

* * *

Clam and Perry were inside a truck that the animal catcher, who caught the two earlier, was driving. Clam and Perry were also still trapped inside the net that the animal catcher used to capture the two.

Clam and Perry were frustrated that it was taking longer than usual to complete the mission due to all of the delays they were encountering.

The animal catcher was singing along to a song that was playing on a radio. He was singing off key, however.

The animal catcher's singing annoyed Clam and Perry. Perry even chattered in annoyance.

Clam and Perry were wondering how they could escape from their trap because of the way they were trapped inside the net. They were facing each other, and were sealed tightly in the net.

Suddenly, Clam got an idea.

Clam used the tip of his horned nose to press a button on his wrist communicator, which his nose was close to. This caused a small blade to come out of the communicator. The blade was also spinning when it came out.

Clam used the blade to slice the net open, thus setting Clam and Perry free from their trap.

When Clam was finished using the blade, he pressed the button again, causing the blade to go back inside the communicator.

Clam and Perry untangled themselves from the net, and Perry gave Clam a thumbs up as a way of complimenting him for his escape plan.

The animal catcher was finished singing along to the song, as the song just finished playing on the radio.

"Boy, I tell ya, that there's a classic," the animal catcher said, referring to the song he was singing.

The animal catcher looked at his rearview mirror, and noticed that Clam and Perry had escaped from their trap.

"What in the Sam Hill?" the animal catcher said.

The animal catcher looked behind him for a brief second to see if he could find Clam and Perry, but did not see them.

When the animal catcher turned back around to focus on his driving, Clam and Perry were suddenly on the dashboard. This startled the animal catcher.

"How did you two escape from your trap?" the animal catcher asked.

Clam and Perry did not answer, and attacked the animal catcher.

* * *

Back at the hotel room, the battle was still going on between the group of six and Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz.

The floor of the hotel room was covered with stuffed animals, rolls of toilet paper, marshmallows, and pillows, thanks to Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb's weapons.

"Give it up, boys!" Lumpus exclaimed, "There's no way you're gonna stop us!"

"Yeah!" Doofenshmirtz agreed.

Doofenshmirtz, who had the –inator in his hands, was being chased by Raj. During the chase, Doofenshmirtz tripped over a pillow, which caused him to fall to the ground, letting go of the –inator in the process.

"No, my –inator!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

Fortunately, Raj caught the –inator as it came back down.

Doofenshmirtz sighed of relief. "Thank you for saving my –inator," he said to Raj, "Now, be a good little pachyderm, and please give it back to me."

Raj looked at the –inator, and then, he looked at Doofenshmirtz.

Raj ran away with the –inator in tow.

"Hey, get back here with my –inator!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed as he began to chase Raj.

In a panic, Raj tossed the –inator to Lazlo, who caught it.

When Raj passed the –inator to Lazlo, this caused the group of four to drop their weapons, and start tossing the –inator to one another, with Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz trying to take it away from them.

* * *

While all of this was going on, Chip and Skip were standing in the middle of everything, not doing anything.

Chip and Skip both sighed in boredom. "I wish there was something we could do to help Lazlo, Raj, and their buddies with the mission," Chip said.

"Yeah," Skip agreed.

Suddenly, Chip thought of an idea.

"Hey, I know we can do!" Chip exclaimed.

Chip whispered an idea into Skip's ear.

"Are you sure we should do that?" Skip asked.

"Yes, yes we should," Chip replied, "For the sake of good, and not evil."

Skip thought about the idea, and decided to go along with it.

"Alright, let's do it!" Skip exclaimed.

Chip and Skip grabbed each other's hand, and held their hands up in the air.

"Scum twin powers, activate!" Chip and Skip exclaimed.

Chip and Skip somehow were able to use telekinesis that caused scum from all around Prickly Pines, including the cabins at Camp Kidney, to start moving, and make their way over to the hotel at Prickly Pines.

* * *

Meanwhile, Slinkman and Commander Hoo-Ha, who were in Hoo-Ha's car, were making their way over to the hotel. Hoo-Ha was driving the car, with Slinkman in the passenger's seat.

Hoo-Ha was livid when he found out that Lumpus abandoned his job to work with Doofenshmirtz.

"I can't believe Scoutmaster Lumpus decided to ditch his job to join the forces of evil," Hoo-Ha said.

"Well, sir, I'm frankly not happy about it, either," Slinkman said, "But that's Scoutmaster Lumpus for you. To be honest, though, I'm more concerned about a camper who left Camp Kidney unsupervised. He's trying to bust some other campers who he assumes are involved with what Lumpus is doing."

"Bust some campers, huh?" Hoo-Ha said, "I remember when Lumpus tried to do that to two of our campers."

Suddenly, some of the scum that Chip and Skip were able to summon crept by Slinkman and Hoo-Ha. The two were surprised when they saw this.

"What in tarnation is that?" Hoo-Ha asked.

"Um, I think that's scum, sir," Slinkman replied.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz managed to get the –inator back into their possession. They also managed to confiscate the weapons.

Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz had Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb cornered, and were about to use the –inator on the group of four.

Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz laughed in an evil manner. "Did you boys _really_ think you were gonna get away with stopping us?" Lumpus asked.

Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb were huddled in a corner. They were not happy with the current situation.

"Nice going, Raj," Phineas whispered sarcastically.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault I got distracted by those marshmallows," Raj whispered.

While Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz were giving the group of four a lecture, Chip and Skip were still holding hands, and were still trying to summon the scum when Chip noticed Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb about to be defeated by Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz.

"Oh no!" Chip exclaimed, "We've got to hurry. Lazlo and his buddies are losing the battle."

"Don't worry, the scum is arriving," Skip said, "I can _feel_ it."

Some scum that Chip and Skip summoned had just arrived at the hotel, freaking the hotel employees out as they evacuated the hotel. Some of the scum were making their way over to the hotel room.

Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz were finished giving the group of four a lecture.

"Now, prepare for your ultimate doom!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz laughed in an evil manner. Lumpus, who was holding the –inator, was about to use the –inator on the group of four, when suddenly, Doofenshmirtz noticed something.

"Hey, what's that?" Doofenshmirtz said, pointing to something.

Doofenshmirtz was pointing to some scum that had arrived at the hotel room because of Chip and Skip being able to summon it.

"I think that's scum, sir" Lazlo replied.

"Quiet, monkey boy!" Lumpus retorted.

"If that's scum, then why is it moving?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

The scum was approaching Doofenshmirtz. When it did, some of the scum started crawling up Doofenshmirtz's leg.

"And why is it CRAWLING ON ME!?" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

Suddenly, more scum came into the hotel room.

Chip and Skip noticed the scum coming into the hotel room.

"IT'S WORKING!" Chip exclaimed.

Vanessa, started noticing the scum, too.

"Ewww," Vanessa commented, "That is disgusting."

The scum that Chip and Skip summoned were headed towards Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz. As the scum approached Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz, the scum would crawl up whoever it was close to.

Doofenshmirtz screamed in fear as more scum kept crawling up on him. "Get away from me!" he exclaimed.

Doofenshmirtz snatched the –inator from Lumpus, and tried to use it on the scum. Lumpus also tried to use the –inator on the scum, as well, which caused the two to get in a fight over the –inator.

Because they were so anxious, Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz fired the –inator in random places. Even though the -inator did hit some of the scum, it did not affect the scum in any way.

Edward, who was still filming the battle, noticed that some of the shots Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz were firing nearly hit him.

"Hey, watch where you're firing that…" Edward began.

Before Edward could finish, he was zapped by the –inator. This caused him to have the same fate as the front desk clerk, which was smelling bad.

"…thing," Edward finished.

Edward was frustrated that he hand been hit by the –inator. His stench disgusted Carl, the news reporter, and the cameraman.

While Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz were trying to battle the scum, Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, Ferb, Carl, Edward, the news reporter, and the camera man were confused as to what was going on.

"Um, where did that scum come from?" Phineas asked.

"I'm not sure, but it stinks and looks disgusting," Raj said holding his nose.

"I think we should try to get out of here before the scum attacks us," Lazlo suggested.

The group of four, along with Vanessa, Chip, Skip, Carl, Edward, the news reporter, and the cameraman, evacuated the hotel. Chip and Skip were still holding hands while evacuating the hotel.

Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz tried to escape, but the scum was holding the two back, and it was too strong, as well.

As soon as everybody, except for Lumpus, and Doofenshmirtz, evacuated the hotel, all of the scum that Chip and Skip summoned up were in the hotel. There was so much scum inside the hotel that the scum exploded, and poured out through the doors and windows of the hotel. This caused the entire hotel to be covered in scum.


	11. Chapter 11: Time to Say Goodbye (Again)

**Phineas and Ferb: Camp Kidney Vacation**

Chapter 11

 **Note: This is the final chapter of the story. This is also a VERY LONG chapter, but it is only because there was a lot to describe. I apologize for the long length of this chapter. Thanks, and enjoy the conclusion to "Phineas and Ferb: Camp Kidney Vacation".**

* * *

Everyone, except for Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz, had just evacuated the hotel, and the entire hotel had been covered in scum.

There was a small moment of silence before everybody, except for Edward, cheered for Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, Ferb, Chip, and Skip for defeating Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz.

The group of six were basking in their victory, and gave high fives to each other on a job well done at the mission.

"Now THAT was amazing!" the news reporter exclaimed as she approached the group of six, "I have never seen such bravery from someone as young as you boys."

"Thanks," Phineas said.

"Would you boys mind doing an interview for us?" the news reporter asked, "We want to share your story on our news channel."

The group of six thought for a moment, and discussed it as a group as to whether or not if they wanted to be interviewed.

"Sure," Lazlo replied once the group of six made their decision.

"Great!" the news reporter asked, "Let's go do the interview over there."

The news reporter was pointing to an area away from the hotel. She and the cameraman went over to the area, with the group of six following them.

* * *

As soon as the group of six left, Doofenshmirtz came out of the hotel, his entire body covered up in scum. He was also holding the –inator.

When Vanessa saw this, she was concerned. She was also disgusted by how bad her father smelled.

"Dad, are you OK?" Vanessa asked covering her nose.

"Get in the car, Vanessa," Doofenshmirtz replied angrily. He was not mad at Vanessa; he was just frustrated that another one of his evil plans was foiled again, "We're leaving."

Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa got in Doofenshmirtz's car. Because Doofenshmirtz was covered up in scum, Vanessa got in the driver's seat, with Doofenshmirtz in the passenger's seat.

"You reek, dad," Vanessa commented.

"Just drive," Doofenshmirtz ordered.

Vanessa started up the car, and drove off en route to Danville. She also rolled the windows down so the car wouldn't smell of scum.

While leaving Prickly Pines, Vanessa and Doofenshmirtz passed by the group of six, who were doing their interview.

"Wait just a second," Doofenshmirtz said, "Are those the Bean Scouts and their friends who foiled our evil plan?"

"Yes, yes they are," Vanessa replied.

"CURSE YOU, BEAN SCOUTS AND YOUR FRIENDS!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

* * *

While the group of six were doing their interview, Edward was impatiently waiting for Slinkman and Hoo-Ha to arrive. Although he was upset that they did not get to see the mission in action, and was also frustrated that he was a victim of the –inator, as he was still smelling really bad, he at least had some evidence that he could show to Slinkman and Hoo-Ha.

"Come on, come on, come on," Edward said to himself, wanting for Hoo-Ha and Slinkman to already show up.

Suddenly, Hoo-Ha's car pulled into the hotel.

"YES!" Edward exclaimed, excited to see Hoo-Ha and Slinkman, "Time for those guys to finally get busted."

Edward rushed over to Hoo-Ha and Slinkman, who had just got out of Hoo-Ha's car.

"Well, here we are, sir," Slinkman said.

"Alright, where is that moose?" Hoo-Ha asked angrily, referring to Lumpus.

"Slinkman!" Edward exclaimed as he approached the two.

"Oh, there you are, Edward," Slinkman said, relieved to see Edward, "Thank goodness you're okay. You know better than to run away from Camp Kidney."

Commander Hoo-Ha smelled Edward's horrible stench that the –inator caused him to have.

"P.U.!" Hoo-Ha exclaimed, "Son, why do you stink?"

"Don't worry about that," Edward replied, "Worry about what Lazlo, Raj, and their buddies did."

Edward was going to pull out his video camera out to show Slinkman and Hoo-Ha what the group of six did, but for some reason, Edward could not find his video camera.

"What the?" Edward said, "Where did my evidence go?"

Edward kept searching to find his video camera. While he was doing that, Lumpus came out of the hotel. He, too, had his entire body covered up in scum.

Slinkman and Hoo-Ha saw Lumpus, and went over to him.

"Wait, don't go!" Edward exclaimed as he followed Slinkman and Hoo-Ha, "I really have the evidence, I swear!"

* * *

Lumpus was frustrated that his and Doofenshmirtz's evil plan did not go as planned. He mumbled something under his breath, unaware that Slinkman and Hoo-Ha were approaching him.

"Good day, Scoutmaster Lumpus," Hoo-Ha greeted as he and Slinkman approached him.

Lumpus was shocked and scared when he heard Hoo-Ha's voice.

"Commander Hoo-Ha!?," Lumpus exclaimed.

When Slinkman and Hoo-Ha approached Lumpus, they were shocked at what had happened to him. They were also disgusted by how bad he smelled because of the scum.

"Great googly moogly!" Slinkman exclaimed as he and Hoo-Ha covered their noses, "Sir, what happened to you?"

Lumpus gasped. "Slinkman!?" he exclaimed, "Is that you?"

Lumpus could not see Slinkman and Hoo-Ha, as his eyes were covered up in scum.

"Yes, yes it is," Slinkman said.

"What are you two doing here?" Lumpus asked.

"Well, sir, Hoo-Ha and I came by to see how your evil plan with Doofenshmirtz was going," Slinkman explained, "However, by the looks of everything, we can only assume your evil plan was foiled."

"You got that right, Slinkman," Lumpus said, "Those Jelly Beans and their genius buddies from Danville ruined everything."

Slinkman and Hoo-Ha were shocked that Lumpus was trying to blame Lazlo, Raj, Phineas, and Ferb on foiling their evil plan, despite it being true.

"Sir, I can't believe you!" Slinkman exclaimed.

"Don't you think those boys are a little too young to be taking on a secret agent mission?" Hoo-Ha asked.

"No, no I don't," Lumpus replied.

"Sir, you have been absolutely ridiculous today," Slinkman said, "First, you missed out on the assembly because you were working with Doofenshmirtz on an evil plan, then you abandoned your job by coming out here to Prickly Pines to instigate your evil plan, and now you're blaming Jelly Bean Cabin and our special guests for the failure of your evil plan."

"But he's telling the truth!" Edward exclaimed, defending Lumpus.

"Stay out of this, Edward," Slinkman retorted, "You are already in big enough trouble for leaving camp unsupervised."

"But I WAS supervised," Edward said, "Carl supervised me."

Slinkman and Hoo-Ha were confused when Edward said that.

"Carl?" Slinkman asked.

"You know, the new camp counselor that was hired today?" Edward said, "He told me you forgot to mention him during the assembly this morning."

Slinkman and Hoo-Ha looked at each other.

"I don't remember you hiring a camp counselor named 'Carl'," Hoo-Ha said.

"Neither do I, sir," Slinkman said.

"He was wearing a Bean Scout uniform and everything!" Edward exclaimed.

"Edward, I have had enough of your lies today," Slinkman retorted.

Slinkman turned to Lumpus. "Do you not see how bad of an influence you are being on these campers?" he asked.

Since both Edward and Lumpus were standing next to Slinkman and Hoo-Ha, it was difficult for the latter two to reprimand the former two because of how bad Edward and Lumpus smelled.

Slinkman groaned in frustration. "I can't even reprimand you two because of how bad you guys smell," he said.

"I agree," Hoo-Ha said, "Let's take you both back to Camp Kidney so you can wash up. Then we'll deal with you two."

Slinkman, Hoo-Ha, and Lumpus went over to Hoo-Ha's car. Edward did not want to leave because he still wanted to bust the group of four.

"No, I don't want to go back to Camp Kidney!" Edward exclaimed as he kept searching for the video camera, "I need to bust the Jellies and their friends."

Slinkman was getting frustrated with Edward, so he had to physically drag him to the car.

"No, no!" Edward exclaimed as he tried to break free of his restraint by digging his fingers to the ground to stop Slinkman.

Edward could not break free of his restrainta, and was put into Hoo-Ha's car. Hoo-Ha was in the driver's seat, Slinkman was in the passenger's seat, and Lumpus and Edward were in the back seats.  
Once everybody was in the car, Hoo-Ha started up the car, and drove out of Prickly Pines en route to Camp Kidney.

Edward was frustrated that he was unable to find his evidence, and could not bust the group of four.

Edward groaned in frustration. "Where did my evidence go!?" he exclaimed, "And where the heck is Carl?"

* * *

Carl was talking to someone on his cell phone. He was talking to Major Monogram, who he was able to look at on his phone while talking with him.

"So have you been able to talk with Agent C's bunk mates yet, Carl?" Monogram asked.

"You're actually not going to believe this, sir, but Agent C's bunkmates, along with Agent P's owners and two fellow campers, managed to foil Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz's evil plan by themselves," Carl replied.

Monogram was shocked when he heard this.

"WHAT!?" Monogram exclaimed, "Carl, how could you let those hooligans take care of the mission for Agent C and Agent P?"

"Sir, you should have seen them out there," Carl replied, "They had weapons just as top notch as ours, and two of the campers even used telepathy to summon up scum to defeat Lumpus and Doofenshmirtz. I even have some evidence."

Carl pulled out Edward's video camera, and showed Monogram parts of the battle that Edward filmed. He skipped some parts as the video was long, and wanted to show Monogram the important parts.

Monogram was impressed when he saw the battle.

"Well, I am impressed by their performance," Monogram commented, "But where were Agent C and Agent P when all of this happened?"

"I don't know, sir," Carl replied, "They weren't there when all of this happened."

Suddenly, a truck pulled into the hotel. This was the same truck that the animal catcher was driving.

When the truck was fully parked, Clam and Perry came out of the truck. Carl was glad when he saw the two.

"Oh, there they are," Carl said.

Carl went over to Clam and Perry.

"Hey, Agent C and Agent P," Carl greeted as he approached the two.

Clam and Perry waved to Carl as a way of greeting him back, though they were shocked to see him.

"Carl, is that Agent C and Agent P you were addressing?" Monogram asked.

"Yes, sir," Carl replied.

"Let me talk to them," Monogram said.

Carl gave Clam and Perry his cell phone, which Clam took from him.

"Hey, Agent C and Agent P," Monogram greeted, "This is kind of strange, but somebody else completed your mission for you since you two seemed to have been sidetracked while trying to complete your mission. I just wanted to let you know that your bunkmates, Agent C, as well as your owners, Agent P, took care of the mission for you guys. Carl even has evidence that he will now show you."

Carl gave Perry the video camera, and Clam and Perry watched the evidence, astonished by how well the group of six did at the mission.

After watching some parts of the battle, Perry gave Carl the video camera back.

"Quite impressive for a bunch of kids, if you ask me," Monogram commented, "Oh, and Agent C, do you remember what I said about your bunk mates being in a lot of trouble for breaking into your and Agent P's HQ?"

Clam shook his head 'yes' in response.

"Well, since they completed the mission on your behalf, we're just going to let this one slide, and let them completing the mission be their way of redeeming themselves," Monogram said.

Clam was relieved when he heard that Lazlo and Raj were not going to get into trouble for breaking into the HQ.

"However, we did receive word that your Scoutmaster found out about you being a secret agent since he was working with Doofenshmirtz," Monogram added.

Clam remembered about Lumpus finding out his secret, and knew that he probably going to be relocated.

Clam, however, remembered about the spray bottle Perry gave him earlier. He took off his fedora, and pulled out the amnesia spray bottle from inside of it, and showed it to Monogram.

"Oh, good," Monogram said, "Agent P is letting you borrow his amnesia spray bottle. When you get back to Camp Kidney, make you spray your Scoutmaster with the bottle. He'll fall into a deep sleep after being sprayed, but when he wakes up, he won't remember anything from today."

Clam was happy that Lumpus was going to forget about him being a secret agent.

"Before I let you two go for the day, there's one more thing I need to say, and I don't think you're going to like it, Agent C," Monogram said.

Clam and Perry were curious to as what Monogram was going to say since it concerned Clam. Carl was not curious, as he already knew what Monogram was going to say. He was frowning, meaning it was not good news.

"This is really difficult for me to say, Agent C, but I'm afraid that we are going to have to let you go," Monogram explained.

Clam and Perry were shocked that the former was going to have to be dismissed from the O.W.C.A.

"Please understand, Agent C, that we are not letting you go because you are a bad agent," Monogram said, "In fact, you are actually one of the best agents our organization has ever had. It's just that these past two days have been really tough on you, especially today, and we feel that keeping you in our agency would risk your being at Camp Kidney."

Clam understood as to why Monogram was letting him go. While he and Perry were upset about this, Clam knew that it was for the best, as he did not want to risk being relocated again.

"I know you're really upset about this, Agent C, but I want you to know that I am NOT firing you," Monogram said, "Think of this as being temporarily laid off. When you are finished with summer camp, you are more than welcome to come back and rejoin our agency."

Clam and Perry were happy that Clam was not permanently leaving the O.W.C.A., and that he could come back when his time at Camp Kidney was over.

"By the way, Agent C and Agent P, where were you two while your mission was being taken care of?" Monogram asked.

Clam and Perry looked at each other, and smiled at each other.

Inside the truck, the animal catcher was in the backseat. Clam and Perry managed to tie up and gag the animal catcher.

The animal catcher's hands and feet, the former behind his back, were tied up with rope, with a piece of cloth covering up his mouth. He was struggling to break free from his restraints.

"Nevermind that," Monogram said, "At least you guys are safe and unharmed."

Clam and Perry cringed when Monogram said that.

"Well, uh, good work on the mission, today, you two," Monogram said, "Even though you technically didn't complete it. Again, I'm sorry we have to let you go, Agent C, but it is for your own safety."

Clam took off his fedora, and showed it to Monogram. He did this as a way of asking if he had to turn the fedora in.

"Oh no, Agent C, I want you to keep it," Monogram said, "Just in case."

Monogram winked when he said, 'just in case'. Clam then put his fedora back on.

"We thank you for being part of a wonderful organization, and we hope to have you working with us again one day," Monogram said, "Take care, Agent C. By the way, Agent P, do not forget that you're taking over for Agent Pinky tomorrow while he is at the vet. That is all."

Clam and Perry saluted Monogram. Then, Monogram hung up his cell phone, ending the phone call. Clam gave the cell phone back to Carl.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading back to Danville now," Carl said, "I'm sorry you have to leave our agency, Agent C. You really were one of the best agents we have ever had. But, hey, at least it's only temporary. I hope to see you around again, Agent C. Until then, farewell."

Carl left to go back to Danville. As he did, he turned around and waved goodbye to Clam and Perry, who saluted him as a way of saying goodbye.

Once Carl was gone, Clam and Perry headed back to Camp Kidney using the animal catcher's truck so they could erase Lumpus' memory with the amnesia spray.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group of six had just finished their interview.

"Thank you so much for doing an interview with us," the new reporter said, "You boys are true heroes for saving that hotel, even though it will be out of commission for quite a while."

"Anytime," Lazlo said.

"So, where are you boys off to now?" the news reporter asked.

"We're going back to our headquarters, as our work here is done for the day," Phineas said.

"Do you think you will ever come back here if evil strikes again?" the news reporter asked.

"I don't know," Lazlo replied, "Maybe."

The group of six got back on their respective scooters, with Lazlo and Raj and Chip and Skip once again sharing a scooter. Then, they took off their fedoras, stowed them away, and put their helmets on.

"Alright, boys, let's ride!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Please don't do another wheelie this time, Lazlo," Raj said, "I'm still feeling nauseous from the last one."

The group of six took off back to Camp Kidney, saluting the news reporter and cameraman as they left.

"Such brave things those boys are," the news reporter said.

Suddenly, the news reporter thought of something.

"Wait!" the news reporter exclaimed.

It was too late, as the group of six were already out of sight.

"I never even got their names," the news reporter said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lumpus, Slinkman, Hoo-Ha, and Edward were back at Camp Kidney.

Edward was taking a shower, trying to get the horrible smell that the –inator caused off of him. It wasn't working, though, for some reason.

Edward groaned in frustration. "Why won't this stupid stench wear off of me?" he asked himself.

Edward was scrubbing on his body really hard to make the stench go away, but as said before, it wasn't working. He was also frustrated because him taking a shower delayed his plan to try and bust the group of six.

* * *

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa were still on the road en route to Danville. They had left Prickly Pines, but still had a ways to go before they would get to Danville.

Vanessa was still driving the car when she noticed that her father was holding the -inator in his hands.

"Dad, is the the –inator you're holding in your hands?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, yes it is," Doofenshmirtz replied, "Could you please toss it out the window? My evil plan has been foiled, and I don't have a use for it anymore."

Vanessa grabbed the –inator from her dad, and quickly tossed it out a nearby window in the car.

When the –inator landed on the ground, it broke into two pieces. This reversed any affects done by any victims from the –inator.

* * *

Back at Camp Kidney, Edward was still trying to get rid of his horrible stench.

Suddenly, the stench instantly vanished. This caused Edward to stop smelling so bad.

Edward was glad that his horrible stench went away, because it meant he could go back to busting the group of six.

"Yes!" Edward exclaimed, "My gross stench went away! Now I can go back to busting those guys!"

Edward turned the shower off, and got out of the shower so he could try and bust the boys again.

* * *

The group of six eventually arrived back at Camp Kidney.

Lazlo, Phineas, Ferb, and Chip parked their scooters. Then, the group of six got off of their respective scooters.

"Boy, what a fun day this has turned out to be," Phineas said as everyone took their helmets off, "We visited Camp Kidney, toured a secret agent lab, and even went on an actual secret agent mission!"

"A pretty overwhelming day, if you ask me," Raj said as he, Lazlo, Chip, and Skip put their Bean Scout caps back on.

"When you're with us, every day can be overwhelming," Ferb said.

"It certainly was a pleasure meeting you guys," Chip said, referring to Phineas and Ferb as 'you guys'.

"Yeah, we wish you two could stay here for the whole summer so we could hang out with you guys more," Skip added, "You truly are geniuses."

"Aw, thanks," Phineas said.

Suddenly, Slinkman approached the group of six. As he did, Ferb pulled out a remote, and pressed a button on the remote that caused the scooters to disappear.

"Hey, boys," Slinkman greeted, "Did you have a wonderful time at Camp Kidney?"

"Yes, yes we have," Phineas replied.

"Great, because I just got off the phone with your mother, and she's on her way to pick you guys up," Slinkman said, "In fact, there she is right now."

A car was seen pulling into Camp Kidney. This was the Flynn-Fletcher's car.

Linda rolled down one of the car windows. "Hey, boys," she greeted.

"Hi, mom," Phineas greeted as Ferb waved to her.

"Did you boys have a wonderful time at Camp Kidney?" Linda asked.

"Yes, yes we did," Phineas replied.

"Wonderful," Linda replied, "Mr. Slinkman, I assume the boys were on their best behavior today?"

"Oh, they were wonderful, Mrs. Flynn-Fetcher," Slinkman said, "In fact, your boys are welcome to come back to Camp Kidney anytime."

"Well, that's wonderful to hear," Linda said, "Unfortunately, it is time to start hitting the road, boys. We have to relocate to a new hotel because the one we're staying at has to be 'descummed' for some reason."

The group of six looked at each other when Linda said that.

"I'll give you a moment to say your goodbyes," Linda said.

Phineas and Ferb turned towards Lazlo, Raj, Chip, Skip, and Slinkman.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, again," Phineas said, "Thank you for letting us visit Camp Kidney for the day."

"Anytime, boys," Slinkman said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Do you think you'll ever come back to Prickly Pines and visit again?" Lazlo asked.

"I'm not sure," Phineas replied, "We'll try to, though. Do you think you'll ever come back to Danville?"

"I'm not sure, either," Lazlo said.

"We'd love too, though," Raj added.

"Yeah, we'd love to see Danville," Chip said.

"There must be a lot of people named Dan over there," Skip added.

The group of seven laughed at what Skip said.

After saying their goodbyes, it was time for Phineas and Ferb to leave Camp Kidney.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go," Phineas said.

Phineas and Ferb got into the station wagon, and sat in the back with Candace, as their whole family, sans Perry, was in the station wagon.

"So, did we say our goodbyes?" Linda asked.

"Yes, yes we did," Phineas asked.

"Alright, then I guess it's time to hit the road," Linda said.

Lawrence, who was driving the car, started up the station wagon, and drove out of Camp Kidney en route to find another hotel to stay at.

Lazlo, Raj, Chip, Skip, and Slinkman waved goodbye to Phineas and Ferb.

"Bye, guys!" Lazlo exclaimed.

"Happy trails," Raj added.

"Don't forget to write!" Chip exclaimed.

Phineas and Ferb also waved goodbye one last time to the group of five as the station wagon drove out of sight.

"So, boys, what did you do at Camp Kidney today?" Linda asked.

"We got to tour Camp Kidney, and played a game of 'Secret Agent'," Phineas explained, "We even went on a REAL secret agent mission."

Linda and Lawrence chuckled. "Oh, boys, you and your imaginations," Lawrence commented.

"I'm really convinced they did do all of that," Candace said, "I could FEEL it. And I would've tried to bust them for it, too, but I had a hunch that someone else was already taking care of it for me."

"We got to see Scotumaster Lumpus, today, Candace," Phineas said, "Remember him?"

Candace thought about it. "Oh, yeah, I remember him," she said, "I wonder what he's been up to."

* * *

Scoutmaster Lumpus was in his office, his body no longer covered up in scum since he cleaned himself up from it.

Lumpus was in big trouble with Hoo-Ha for his actions. Lumpus did not get fired, but he was still delivered a punishment. His punishment was that for the next few weeks, he was going to have to do some community service work around Prickly Pines.

Lumpus was murmuring something under his breath in frustration about everything that had happened today.

Suddenly, Clam and Perry came into the office. Lumpus was shocked when he saw the two.

"What the…" Lumpus said, "How did you two escape from your trap?"

Clam and Perry stared angirly at Lumpus.

"Well, that doesn't really matter now," Lumpus replied, "You're too late, anyway. Your Jelly Cabin buddies and your owners took care of the mission already."

Clam and Perry were angry with Lumpus for putting Clam into the situation he had been dealing with all day.

"What are you staring at me for? Run along and pack your belongings," Lumpus ordered, referring to Clam, "Since I found out about your secret…"

As Lumpus was saying this, Clam pulled out the spray bottle from his fedora. He aimed the spray bottle at Lumpus, and sprayed some liquid that was inside of the bottle on him. Lumpus was unable to finish his sentence because of this.

When Lumpus was sprayed with the bottle, he felt tired.

"What secret?" Lumpus mumbled.

Lumpus' head hit his desk, and fell asleep. He was knocked out cold from the amnesia spray.

Clam and Perry made sure that Lumpus was out cold by doing various things to try and wake him up, such as snapping their fingers. Nothing they did made Lumpus wake up.

Clam and Perry were relived that Lumpus was knocked out by the amnesia spray, because it meant that he would forget about any of the events that day when he would eventually wake up.

Clam and Perry exited Lumpus' cabin. Their mission was now complete, and it was time for Perry to head back to Danville.

Clam and Perry hugged each other as a way of saying goodbye. Although Clam would no longer be working with Perry, he still needed to take care of him while the Flynn-Fletchers were going on vacation, so they would still get to see each other for a little while longer.

Clam gave the spray bottle back to Perry, but Perry gave it back to him as a way of saying that he could keep it. Clam put the spray bottle away.

Perry pulled out a jetpack, and strapped the jetpack on his body. Then, he started up the jetpack.

Perry saluted Clam, and Clam saluted Perry back. Then, Perry took off en route to Danville. Clam watched Perry take off.

While Clam was upset about having to leave the O.W.C.A., he was glad that he would not have to worry about someone finding out about his secret again. And after all, he could rejoin the O.W.C.A. once summer camp was over.

When Clam was finished watching Perry leave, and getting over his leave of absence, Clam saw Lazlo and Raj, who were having a conversation with each other.

Clam took off his fedora, stowed it away, and went over to the two.

"I wonder what kind of mission we could go on next," Lazlo said to Raj.

"I think we should call it a day," Raj suggested, "I'm already tired from _this_ mission."

Lazlo and Raj saw Clam as he approached the two.

"Oh, there you are, Clam," Lazlo said.

"We've missed you all day, buddy," Raj said.

"Yeah, Phineas and Ferb came over to Camp Kidney today, and we went on a…" Lazlo began.

Before Lazlo could finish, Clam used the spray bottle on Lazlo and Raj. Just like Lumpus, Lazlo and Raj also were knocked out cold.

"We went on a what?" Lazlo said.

"What did we go on?" Raj said.

Lazlo and Raj fell to the ground, and into a deep sleep.

Clam used the spray bottle on Lazlo and Raj so they could forget about trespassing in Clam and Perry's HQ.

Clam was happy that Lazlo, Raj, and Lumpus were now going to forget about the events that had happened that day.

Since Perry let Clam keep the spray bottle, Clam decided to keep the spray bottle incase anyone else grew suspicious of his secret agent identity.

* * *

At Jelly Bean Cabin, Edward, who was wearing a towel around his waist, was trying to show Slinkman Clam and Perry's HQ that Lazlo and Raj showed him, Chip, Skip, Phineas, and Ferb from earlier.

Edward was doing this because this was last chance to convince Slinkman about what the group of six did, and thus be able to bust the group of six.

"I'm telling you, Slinkman, Lazlo, Raj, and their buddies were able to access a secret agent HQ through Jelly Bean cabin," Edward said, "All you have to do is pull down a book from this bookshelf, and a secret passageway will take you to the headquarters."

Slinkman sighed impatiently. "Alright, Edward, show me," he said.

"With pleasure," Edward said.

Edward went over to the bookshelf, and pulled down the same book that Lazlo pulled down earlier.

Edward was hoping that the secret passageway would trigger once he pulled the book down, but nothing happened. This is because Monogram deactivated the secret entrance now that Clam was no longer part of the O.W.C.A.

Edward was shocked when he found out the secret entrance did not work. He kept pulling down the same book over and over, hoping that it would work, but still, nothing happened.

Edward groaned in frustration. "Why isn't it working!?" he exclaimed.

Slinkman face palmed himself, and shook his head in embarrassment.

"As if dealing with Lumpus wasn't enough for me, today," Slinkman said to himself.

Slinkman left the cabin. Edward noticed Slinkman leaving the cabin.

"Wait, don't go!" Edward exclaimed, "There really IS a secret agent headquarters in here, I swear!"

Edward kept trying to activate the secret entrance, but was not able to. Now, there was no other way for Edward to bust the group of six.

Edward was frustrated because he failed to bust the group of six. "CURSE YOU, JELLY CABIN!" he exclaimed in defeat.

Edward took the book he pulled down, and threw it against a wall in the cabin in frustration. The book ricocheted and hit Edward in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

Edward rubbed his face. "Ouch, he said, "AND CURSE YOU, YOU STUPID BOOK!"

 **THE END**


End file.
